The Mist Covered Life
by AnonymousLoveForWriting1st
Summary: In this story I present to you is a world different from the known. In this story Percy never was apart of Camp Half-Blood. You'll find most interesting the love, hatred, war, and most of all the difference. Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Any Percy Jackson Cha
1. The Battle Pt 1

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson and Do not own his friends.

Reyna

The battle was about to begin,Reyna could hear the roars,grunts, and the loud footsteps of monsters coming towards troops were ready for anything and waiting for her to give the of her troops were missing, Frank, Hazel, and her Co-Preator Percy Jackson. She hoped they would return soon, espsecially Percy. She will admitt to liking him maybe admit to liking him too much. He would forever be 18 and she would live on past her age of 16.

He had saved Hylla and her from the dreaded pirates who had captured them with his then girlfriend, Tegan. His girlfriend had died saving us and he had become very introverted especially with them but soon grew to love them almost as much as his brother Jason. Jason was found when he was 2 years old and Percy was the one to find him and they grew inseperable. She still couldn't believe how Tegan and Percy saved them , Percy having so many talents and Tegan the abilty to control water. It was impressive. When Jason was sent to camp Half-Blood, they became closer but not as close as Reyna wanted them to.

She thought this when she sat patiently on Skippy, her pegasus,as hordes of monsters came closer.

She spotted something in the distance, something that was burnt green and she knew,the mosters had arrived. She raised her hand and gave the order. A series of arrows flew across the sky like flightless birds, falling towards the battle had begun.


	2. The Battle Pt 2

Reyna

The sun was setting lower and lower at the edge of the sky. Percy hadn't arrived, yet the battle had started around 7 and Reyna had the feeling it was going to last the whole night.

Soon she saw a little glimpse of something moving really fast but when she turned away to look at it a mechanical minotaur looking creature charged at her, full speed, she had to stand her ground. As it was only 10 feet away from her now, a dark figure leaped from from behind the creature and stabbed his golden sword in between the bull's shoulder monster tried to shake the figure off but the mysterious person held on. The creature fell apart and the figure jumped off it's limp body and started to walk towards her.

It was Percy, a beautiful young man with raven black hair and bright emerald eyes that could light up had on his armor but over it was a cloak. When he got closer she could she scratch on running along his forehead and another on his cheekbone.

"Need a little help?" Percy said, his eyes twinkling with every word.

She ran up to him and hugged him, his lightly whiskered brushed along her forehead but then someone had to ruin her magical moment when someone came up behind her and made it a group 's eyes widened.

"Hello, little sister." Hylla's voice booming with leader ship came from behind her. Reyna let go of Percy and turned to face her sister.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, stunned.

She hadn't seen her sister since she became the leader of the amazons.

"Well I ran into your boy-toy on his quest with Hazel and Frank?" She added emphasis to the words boy-toy because she knew it would make Reyna blush. She seriously had to do something about that later but right now they had a battle to win.

She hadn't noticed Percy put his right arm protectivly around her and she was thankful.

" Looks like your boy-toy likes you back." Hylla observed. Percy made a step forward and held Reyna closer.

Percy looked towards Hylla and spoke " It's time we defeat a giant." when he said this he had a hard, determined look in his eyes. She understood why, knowing what happened to his parents. He maybe human but he was more powerful than the gods or any demigods with powers he pocessed.

They ran carefully over to where the giant was and hid. The monster was huge.

"That is one big monster." Hylla said, stating the obvious.

" Well it's called a giant for a reason." Percy countered. Hylla looks like she hates Percy but Reyna knew she was as head over heels for him as she was. Reyna couldn't help but giggle but when she did the giant turned.

Percy

Percy was glad that Reyna was ok. He had sent Frenk and Hazel to sneak up behind the enemy with a few understood him, she understood his problems and listened. Reyna understood when he told her one of Lycaon's wolves bit him. She knew he was always going to be eighteen. When Tegan died fighting to save Reyna and Hylla from pirates, he lost control, the power of the gods roared inside him. Tegan saved him from his abusive uncle, she helped with his pain. He showed Reyna the powers he had, the ability to absorb powers of gods and demigods. Reyna was begining to grow on him, he was beginning to fall for her but at the moment, he couldn't be more mad at her.

The giant roared. " Where are those half-bloods?" he turned in there direction, "Oh there they are."

Percy reacted quick, he jumped out behind the bush and roared Hespaestus' fire at him. Fire began to caress his hands, he leaped and used the fire like jets. The giant swung at him but he stared to spin fire around the giant. This gave Reyna an opening he hoped she would figure it out.

When the giants he pulled out his sword, and slashed the giants throat but he wasn't watching the giant's hands they came swinging at him from behind, and soon he smacked into the giant's face with it's hand slapping him closer. The giant began to fall. He felt the impacted, his sword grazed his side when he slid it out from underneath him. The giant ceased to dust.

"Reyna!" he called, he started to spread the ashes.

When he was almost finished, he heard the familiar clip-clop of pegasus' heels.

"Percy, we have a problem, Jason and the greeks have come. They are in a ship, up there." she pointed to the east.

"We have to go protect the ship." Percy replied. Reyna gave her hand to him and he took it. He swung onto to the back of Skippy, holding on to Reyna's hips, she automatically tensed up and he knew she was blushing.

"Lets go protect a battle ship." he said in Reyna's ear so she could hear him over the wind.


	3. Jason's Return Pt 1

Percy

They were flying towards the giant metal bulk in the sky. When they closer , Percy noticed that monsters were creeping up on it. He knew who was in the ship, Juno had given him a dream. His little brother was on there and he knew it. He had to protect it.

"Reyna," he said gripping tighter on her hips, " The ship is surrounded by monsters, I'll protect the ship, you protect the surrounding area."

" Okay." she replied but she wasn't focused on him, she was focused on a wave headed towards them.

Michael had arrived, Tegan's twin brother, he was Percy's best friend and always had been.

The wave got closer to them.

"Need any help." His voice rang out amongst the wind and crashing waves.

" Protect the hull." Percy called.

"Reyna, pull me in closer I'll jump on board." She did this, relunctantly.

Before he jumped off, she said," Be careful Percy" and kissed him on the cheek, "New Rome and Camp Jupiter is relying on you."

"I'll try my best." and he jumped.

There were several storm monsters hanging around the ship, probably because of Jason. He took out a beautifully hand crafted sword he made with the Vulcan children. He always carried a dagger with him always just in case.

The monster couldn't smell him so when they got close to the ship he batted them, turning them into dust.

Went he turned to spread one of the monster's ashes away he heard a door open. He knew it was Jason.

"Hello, Jason." He called.

Jason didn't answer back but he was there when Percy turned. His eyes glowed bright yellow. He walked over to Percy.

"Hello, brother." replied a voice that wasn't Jason's.

Before Percy could even think Jason took out Percy's dagger. Jason was still in his pajama bottoms when he tried to attack.

Percy dodged.

"Jason I know you are there. You have to come out, please, I can't hurt you." he cried.

He was backed up against the hull, Jason came at him and he couldn't stop him, Jason stabbed in the side and pushed him off the ship. Percy hung on for dear life. When he pulled himself up, Jason was right there to stab him in the upper left chest. He wasn't able to hold on but before he slipped, he said, " I know this isn't you." Jason still had the dagger is his chest and Percy slipped.

Percy couldn't see anything his vision was blurred because of the pain. His fingertips were still barely hanging on. Jason stepped forward and hit him in the his left temple with the handle on the dagger and then everthing went black.

Reyna

She jumped, she gripped Percy so tightly, they were hanging in mid-air. She was hanging on with her right hand. Jason stood over her.

" Good bye, Reyna." He stepped on her hand but a wave of water came at him. It was too late Reyna had already fell. She held onto Percy.

"Please, Percy, wake up! Please!" she screamed in desperation. She whistled for Skippy. Percy's head was bleeding and his armor was stained with blood, so much that it looked like his chest plate was completely red.

Skippy came she land on him roughly, Percy landed on his back. She took his armor off, and she knew, she had to get him to the Apollo kids in the infirmary.

It was early morning, when they landed.

"Help!" she was crying but she couldn't help it. " Help!"

"Please someone help!" She screamed.

Michael

He was kicking Jason's ass, he had to. He might have murdered his own brother. When Reyna and Percy fell, he tackled Jason. He beat him senseless and a blonde girl came running out with another girl who's hair was choppy and brown.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the blonde.

"I'm sorry ma'm this kid just might've killed our preator." He replied, he was on the verge of tears.

The blonde had an intruiged face, " Who was the preator?"

"Percy Jackson, this boy's brother."

" By blood?"

"No. Percy had found him, when he was 2." he said.

The blonde began to cry and Jason was out cold with the girl with choppy brown hair standing over him.

" You must be the greeks, Percy said to look for."

"Yes, may I see him."

"I will take you to where I think he his being kept." he summoned a wave, the girl seemed surprised.

"Are you related to Percy ?Are you a son of Neptune?" she asked.

" No ma'm, Percy is human, but I am a son of Neptune."


	4. Jason Return Pt 2

Michael

" So how do you know, Percy." the blonde girl asked.

"He is my best friend. He dated my sister."

"Oh." she said disappointed. She was holding on to him from behind on the wave of water that was heading towards New Rome.

" When she died, he was devastated because they weren't just girlfriend and boyfriend they were fiances` . We became really close."

"How did she die?" she asked

"You know, you ask alot of questions but I don't really want to remember that." he said. "We are almost there."

Reyna

Percy was on a gurny, he was still unconscience. The nurses were rushing him into a room. His heart was beginning to slow down too much for comfort. She was running right next to him, tears were sheding down her face. Please, Percy, Please live for me, she thought. They found a room and he was pushed up against a wall.

"Get his chest plate off." said a nurse, the nurse turned toward her, "Reyna you are going to have to wait out here."

"His heart beat as dropped down too much!" said another nurse, " He's flat lining! Get the Pulse Simulators."

" Reyna you have to get out, I'm sorry." the nurse said, she had compassion in her eyes when she slammed the door in her face.

Reyna walked down to the Emergency Room waiting room. There were several soldiers here but only with minor injuries. She didn't see anyone she recognized. She waited there waiting, when a familiar voice came from the entrance of the ER.

"Where is Percy."

"Sorry Michael but he is unstable you can't see him right now." said the secretary at the desk. "Reyna is sitting over there."

He said thanks and went over to her. He had a strange blonde with him who she had never seen before.

" How is he?" he asked with desperation.

This sent tears streaming down her eyes. She could barely get the words out, " He started flat lining when the nurse told me to leave. Your guess is as good as mine." she covered her hand over her eyes. She had never been this vulnerable, not with anyone.

"Reyna it's going to be okay." Michael bent down to see her face. " Reyna look at come on look at me." she did. "Reyna Jason is unconscience, I sent some fauns to get him and put him in an interogation cell. Look, Reyna, you know Percy can make it through this and he will." he brushed tears and her hair away with his right hand cupping her face.

" You weren't there. He stabbed Percy, he stabbed him! He stabbed his own brother!" Reyna cried. She curled up in a ball and wept in her unfortable waiting didn't look up but she could tell there was sadness and disappoint in his face. The blonde began to tear up a had forgotten she was even there but she didn't care. How could she? Percy was dying and she knew. She should've stayed with him and be the one that took his place but she knew if she did Percy would be able to save her and she would also know the Percy would never let that happen. Percy would never let her commit that kind of sacrifice. She loved him too much and she blew it with him. If he lived he would never even think of liking her back, he would despise her for what she did. She should of revealed her feelings for him a long time ago. Jason was just someone who was like Percy enough to take his place but she always loved him ever since he saved her, ever since she had always done stuff with or tried to. She wanted him bad, maybe too badly. She cried even harder. What have I done, she thought, What have I done?

" I probably she have interduced myself before but the situation was complicated." the blonde bent down, Michael had moved to the chair next to her and he was holding her hand, " I'm Annabeth, the mist sent me here thinking that Percy was my boyfriend." Reyna didn't understand why Annabeth would think that would help.

"Stop," Michael intervened, " She shouldn't hear this until after Percy is stable."

"Reyna," it was Gwen, " You can come in and see him." Michael started to get up when she was, " Sorry, Michael, just Reyna." she held out her hand. " Come on, Reyna."

She walked slowly dreaded what she might find. When they got there, Percy lied peacefully under some bed sheets. His chest was still bare. She saw four bandages on him, one was covering a cut on his head, one was covering part of upper left chest, the last were close together on his right side close to his hip.

" He isn't awake yet, but your welcome to stay with him. We don't know if he'll wake up though and be gentle with those wounds of his. I will leave you to alone." she shut the door and left.

It was just Percy and her, for once. She walked closer to him and did something got up on the bed and layed next to him, her head was on chest under the left stab wound.

"What have we done Percy? Look what we've done." after she this she started to cry and that is how sleep froze her. She found her self crying into his shoulder and soon she was asleep.

Annabeth

Annabeth was disappointed, Hera messed with her head like she did with Piper's. Percy never liked her, in fact never even knew her, and now she finds out he had a fiances` and new friends.

" So..." the boy with carmel skin and just little bit darker colored hair, looked at her with his saphire blue eyes, " So, how do you know Percy?"

" I guess the boy I thought I knew never exsisted." she replied solemly.


	5. Jason's Interogation

**Hey guys, just wanted to know what you want in my next story, message me by PM. It's going to be another Percy Jackson story even though I'm gonna be working on a Divergent story too. I'm you guys enjoy it so much. Thank YOU!**

Jason

Jason woke up in an unfortable position. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in an empty interogation room. There was a glass mirror which he knew was one way glass and that someone was probably watching him from the other side. He stood up, he didn't remember how he got here or that they made it to camp Jupiter.

The door open to the room, Octavian and Michael came in. Octavian made a snareling face at him but Michael had a look of betrayel on his face. What did I do? Jason thought.

"So do you know why you are here?" asked Michael nicely. Oh no, good cop and bad cop he must have did something terrible.

"I don't know, I just remember going to bed last night on the ship I was on and then woke up to see your smiling face's." he replied, his sarcastic tone was meant for Octavian, he had nothing against Michael. He knew Michael cared about him like a friend would.

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea what happened between you and Percy?" Octavian sneered. He glared at Jason, everybody hated Octavian. He didn't know how Reyna could stand it when he flirted with her, every chance he got.

"What happened to Percy? Is he hurt? Did I hurt him?" Jason asked, he was generally concerned he didn't know what he did to Percy but he hoped that Percy would forgive him, he would never hurt Percy, atleast not intentionally.

" Percy may be dead because of you, and yeah you kind of did hurt him. Reyna is looking after him now I think, I wasn't allowed to see him." Michael obviously didn't want to do this but, it seemed like he had to. " Jason, I do you to swear on the river of Styx that you don't remeber what happen a few hours ago."

" I swear on the river of Styx that I have no idea what I did to nearly kill Percy." Jason swore, he thunder accepting his swear.

" It looks like he really doesn't remember." said Michael he had a sad smile on his face, " But you will still need to be kept in custody," he looked over to Octavian, " it looks like you will get to be reunited with your best friend Jason, Octavian." Jason knew that Octavian hated his company more than anyone's so Jason would be happy to annoy him.

Reyna

Reyna woke up to someone stroking her hair gently and a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and there was Percy smiling down at her, she blushed feriously.

"Um, oh, ugh sorry." She started get off of him but he pulled back to where she was just nussled into his chest.

"No need to be sorry," she blushed again. Percy was the only one that made her feel like a very hormonally challenged girl on the inside even Jason didn't do that. " So what happened when I was out?" he asked stroking arm, she curled up next to him.

" We won Percy. We won because of you, camp Jupiter is safe." she said, she looked up at his beautifully tan face and his soft emerald eyes.

"What happened to Jason?" he frowned, sadness grew in his eyes.

"Michael and Octavian are going to interogate him. He is alive and well." she said. She became cold because of those words. No one ever thought Jason would betray his own brother, even if they weren't blood related.

Percy pulled her closer and kissed her on her nose then on her lips. His lips were chapped but soft, Reyna had wanted this for so long. She leaned in.

When he pulled away his eyes twinkled at her, " Reyna I'm sorry."

" For what?"

"Ever hurting you and not realizing it." he said this his face filled with sadness.

"Percy," she became quite stern, " You have never hurt me and you should not feel guilty for something you never did." she crashed her lips on his. Her last thought was, Best Day Ever!

Annabeth

Annabeth knew Reyna was in love with Percy, but she didn't know if Percy liked her back. Maybe there was still a chance he was still like the Percy she knew.

She was currently walking on the Argo II main deck to go warn the others. When she entered the dining hall everybody was awake and confused.

"Annabeth, what happened to Jason? Never mind that are you okay?" asked Piper.

"Jason is fine, Percy is, " tears welled up in her eyes, " he is different." then she realized she meant how was he and she almost slapped her hand on her forehead, " He is stable Reyna, Jason's co- Praetor is with him." she put on a sad smile on for Piper.

Piper came up to her and gave her hug. Piper hadn't become one of Annabeth's best friends since they cried on the tour of camp Half-Blood together. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"So what happened this morning?" asked Leo.

"Shut up!" said Piper and Annabeth in unison.


	6. Awkward Diana?

**READ: Hey guys, I just want to know what you guys want to see in the story, so, I've put a poll on my profile and by the way I highly suggest you read Soapless' work, Anoklusmos14 (I think that is how you spell that) work, and if you really like Preyna go to jasongracist's Preyna will Prevail. Just warning you, I really, really like the Percy and Artemis/Diana pairing I think it's adorable but I do basically ship everyone with Percy, so...**

Reyna

Reyna woke up to an alarmingly bright light, she turned away, know it was probably a god or goddess making sure Percy was ok. Then she realized she was in a very vulnerable position with Percy, so she jumped into the chair next to Percy's bed and when Reyna looked up to see a very angry looking Diana.

"Lady Diana, it is an honor to be in your presence." Reyna sprawled into a kneel on the floor. Not looking up.

"Hello, Reyna," she had obviously saw Reyna with Percy and Reyna something in her voice she didn't expect to her come from the Lady of Maidens, jealousy. Diana noticed Reyna observe her tone and apprehensiveness and tried not to look so angry.

Reyna knew, when Percy was lost he found the Hunters when he was in New York. He became well trusted by her hunters and Diana herself. He had traveled with them on missions when he was thirteen and stayed with them until he was fifteen and came back to be with Tegan and he returned for a little while when he was greiving for Tegan but to Reyna's surprise he seemed more angry with Tegan than upset about her death. He didn't return to camp until Jason was elected as her co-praetor. She remebered when he returned, Jason had just turned fourteen when he was elected, and couldn't help but notice the pride in his eyes when they congratulated Jason. That's when she first started to like Percy, as more than a friend.

"What are you doing here, Lady Diana?" Reyna was shivering, she could feel the coldness of the goddess coming towards her, What did she do she thought? Reyna thought.

"I'm here to check on Percy, he is my only male friend and the only male to ever respect me as if by a hunter but since you are here I might as well ask you something I was going to ask you later." Diana's composure calmed down a bit, " I want to know if I could take your place, for the traditional first dance of Praetors? I know this is a lot to ask for but I would like to dance with him so I can make sure he is okay." Reyna nodded to her request, she thought it was odd that Diana would ask her this while knowing it was a tradition for the Praetors to have the first dance of any ball or festival do to the fact that it brings peace and composure to all, when they know the Praetors are well and that if they dance it will be a wonderful night.

"Thank you, " Diana said with a glint of happiness in her eyes. She was about leave then she turned around and gave Reyna a serious look, " if you ever want to join the hunters and take the oath, you know where you can find me and how." Reyna was offended by this, it was if everyone thought she wasn't capable to find anyone to love or care about but she did and she found it in Percy but she knew it would probably never last long so many girls hovering over all the time even Lady Venus had the hots for a big slice of Percy, Reyna didn't stand a chance even if he a kissed her, she knew her paradise would not last long.

" Hello, Lady Diana." said a voice coming from behind Reyna. Percy was up again and still held his wounded smile with pride. " Might ask the Great Diana why she is here?"

"Percy!" then Reyna saw something she never thougnt Diana ever do. She saw Diana jump on to Percy and found her arms wrapped around his neck. He returned the hug and patted Diana on the back. " You're alright! We thought you were going to die!" then Diana blushed a very rosey colored and jumped off of the bed where Percy lay wincing from the hug. "Sorry," then she turned to Reyna, " What are you looking at. It is just a friend being reunited with another friend, nothing is weird about that. So Stop Staring!" Reyna turned away and looked at the window but Reyna couldn't help but notice how Diana sighed when she said the phrase "Just a friend". What was going on with Diana she would never act this way with anyone except her hunters and especially not with a male. Diana flashed out trying to hide from the awkward moment between her and Percy.

"What was that all about?" Reyna asked.

" I swear on the styx that I don't know where that came from." Percy replied. She heard thunder then Lady Diana flashed back in.

"Percy I am truly sorry about bothering you again but you are wanted on Olympus." Diana said looking into Percy's eyes.

"Your presence as never bothered me, milady, and it never will." he said. " I will go with you." Diana walked over to him and held his hand then they disappeared.

Diana/Artemis

Artemis always wanted to be Artemis around Percy. The only reason she had to become the Roman's vision of herself was when she was at camp Jupiter. Percy was more fond of the greek gods but he never told her why. They were going to Olympus in New York, Percy had been there a couple of times while being rewared when he saved gods from their actions caused by there stupidty and pride. She knew, he never really enjoyed being in camp but rather helping people get there like Jason, Reyna, and Hylla.

She also knew she had feelings for him that weren't natural for a maiden goddess when he was around her. He was the only male, she would ever trust with her hunters and her hunters enjoyed his presence. He had that effect on people, he was always able to show people how special they are and he always meant it. Not only did it effect her hunters and demigods that have met him or have been saved by him, it effected her she knew if he ever were to be with her that they would never have children and she didn't know if Percy would ever except that.

They were now walking towards the big doors leading towards the throne room of the gods. When they got there Hestia opened the doors to find them, Artemis hadn't noticed they were still holding hands but when Hestia saw this she just smiled and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. Hestia had always been fond of Percy because she knew there was no greater demigod then him and if you have earned the respect of Hestia then anyone should know that they are truly good and would never betray the gods or his friends, ever. Percy let go of Artemis' hand.

"Hello, Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth." Percy bowed which earned him a scowl from Hestia.

"Ok how many times have I told you to call me Aunt Hestia instead of bowing and calling me Lady Hestia?" she stopped scowling, she could never get mad at Percy. He had been through so much and Hestia was a motherly figure to him.

"Sorry, Aunt Hestia, it won't happen again." Percy stood up looking at his aunt and smiled.

"They have been expecting you, Percy." she sighed.

They entered the throne room to see a sulking Zeus and argueing olympians. They stopped there plights with each other and looked expectantly at either Zeus or Percy.

"Father Zeus, you have summoned me?" Percy bowed.

"Rise Perceus, you have no need to bow, you're just as worthy of an olympian with the services you've done for the Romans and the Greeks." he bellowed. He started chuckling, loudly.

Percy stood, " What is it you have asked me to come here for?"

"The olympians have summoned you tell you of the prophecy." he said seriously and continued, "You will join Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth on their journey to Rome." suddenly there was a flash of light near Zeus' throne. The olympians gasped to see a befallen looking Hades at Zeus' feet.

"I don't mean to interupt but during the battle at camp Jupiter, my son was captured by two titans." Hades said in a rush, Artemis could tell he was nervous for the sake of his son when Percy spoke up.

"Lord Hades, when I go on my quest with the rest of the seven of the great prophecy I will save your son from his captors." Percy said with confidence. Artemis felt herself pulling towards him then she turned away and looked towards Zeus, her father.

"I trust you, Percy, but you will need the aide of a god and the only god who can help you is Artemis. She will join you on your quest towards Rome and there Artemis will lend aide with the help of her hunters." he said looking at Artemis who was blushing and looking at Percy.

"I will look forward to this quest and I promise you on the river of Styx that I will return alive with your demigod children and then we will defeat Gaea herself combining the Romans and Greeks as one." Percy said triumphantly.

"You know your really hot when talk with such confidence." said Aphrodite, but Artemis' death glare made her bite her tongue. Ares and Hephaestus also glared at her. " What I was just being honest." she wasn't lying Percy could make any girl fall for him with his confidence and his looks. He had tan skin like a cool carmel colored, his hair was raven black and his green eyes alone would make any woman stray. His tall, muscled outline gave his thin slender face gave him the edge and complimented him well. Percy turned to her and as if he was reading her thoughts, he blushed.

"Well there we are, you will leave tomorrow with the children of the prophecy and lead them to victory." that was the end of the meeting and Artemis flashed back with to camp Jupiter in the mess hall. She saw everyone stare at her holding Percy's arm and holding his hand. She glared and they all turned away from the sight.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lady Diana, goddess of maiden hood and the hunt." Percy only called her that because of the stares, people were starting to get suspicious when she flashed back but before she flashed back she gave Percy an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek just for show even though she wanted to do it anyways.

"Goodbye Percy." she whispered into his ear after her scene in the mess hall. She couldn't help but smile as Percy blushed at her. Oh yeah, he liked her but she didn't know what was up with that Reyna girl and him. She decided not worry about it now and decided to worry about the upcoming dance with Percy she was looking forward to.


	7. An Author's Surprise

**AUTHORS NOTE ! PLEASE READ! I need you guys to look at the poll on my profile because I really want to know what you guys want to see, I already have a scenerio for any of the choices and don't worry you can pick up to 3. So don't waste anymore time or I will kill Percy off and make Diana and Reyna lesbians who fall in love with each other after Percy's death ( that is copyright, that might one day become a story by me or maybe I already have and just need to post it) SO STOP READING THIS AND GO TO MY PROFILE AND PLEASE SEND ME PM'S OF THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE THAT AREN'T UP THERE! :D**


	8. The Fake Truth

Percy

Goodbye, he thought touching the spot where Artemis kissed him. He wanted to know if it were real. He was in love with her and he wasn't sure she shared those feelings and he didn't know what to say to Reyna after their "exchange" this morning he didn't know if that felt right or not. Reyna came up to him and hugged him, he didn't know what to say, he felt bad if the kiss on the cheek hurt her on not, he couldn't tell.

"What did the council have to say?" she asked unaware of what just happened when he flashed in with Artemis.

"I am to accompany the members of the prophecy to Rome and there rescue Nico and do whatever it takes to protect the members of the prophecy and Lady Diana will also being joining us with her hunters." Reyna obviously didn't like the sound of Artemis so much time with him because she scowled when he said she would be joining them.

Reyna wiped the scowl she just had on her face, " When do you think you will return?"

"I don't know, it could be sooner or later but I have feeling I'm gonna be gone a while." he said sadly. He looked into Reyna's puppy dog eyes and grabbed her leading her off somewhere.

When they reached a little nook where some rocks meet to create a cliff above the Litte Tiber, they stopped.

"Why did you take me here?" asked Reyna.

"I like Lady Diana." he whimpered and fell on his butt. He covered his face with his hands.

"What do you mean you like her?" Reyna asked, she didn't sound mad but he hoped she would be that way when he explained.

" I like her, like her. I have had a crush on her since I was thirteen." he said. He didn't want hurt Reyna.

Reyna didn't say a word so he continued. " I really knew I liked her, when she helped me get over Tegan. I was angry at Tegan about what she did to me and I will never forget her acts of betrayel." his eyes were on the verge of tears when he remember what had hurt him so much.

"What happened between you and Tegan?" she asked, she seemed sad but not at all angry like he thought she would be.

"I never told anybody except for Artemis. She left me letter, that Mercury delivered to me from her place in Elysium." Tears were coming down, he couldn't compromise with his emotions.

"Tell me Percy, I promise I won't tell, what was in that letter?" asked Reyna rubbing Percy's back.

"She cheated on me with five other guys while we were together, especially during the time I was bit by Lycaons's wolf that made me change unwillingly. She said that she couldn't love me during that time, saying I was too different from the Percy she remembered but that she was sorry when I changed my senses and was okay again, and when I had proposed."

He said tears were coming down in streams on his face, he was curled up in a ball when he looked at Reyna. "Could you ever forgive me for falling for Diana? I didn't want to hurt you, you know? But I still have feelings for her I just can't get rid off. Please do your worst to me Reyna, nobody should ever hurt you." Reyna thought about this.

"How could I be mad, you fell for a very beautiful goddess and pretty positive she shares the feelings you have for her." she paused, " Percy, I'm glad you trusted me today and I'm glad you are so worried about my happiness." she hugged him.

"I didn't want to hurt like Jason did when he left. I'm so sorry Reyna." he said hugging her back. Percy was relieved that Reyna wasn't mad at him. He always cared to much about hurting the people he loved due to his fatal flaw of loyalty.

"Jason never hurt me, he hurt my feelings when he didn't return my feelings toward him. " Percy saw Reyna's eyes shift with sadness as she sighed, " You should be with Lady Diana, I have a feeling she likes and I think she's hoping you will return her feelings towards her tonight at the dance." Percy his brow at her with a questioningly look on his face.

" This morning when she came to visit, before you were awake, she ask if she could dance with you instead of me for the Praetor dance, at the festival of our goddess of Victory."

"Was that okay with you?" he asked. He had calmed down he had never told anyone beside Artemis what had happened but was glad that Reyna was okay.

"Yes, in fact I already said she could even before I knew about you liking her. I noticed she felt the same when she asked and when she jumped on top of you like that." she giggled remembering Lady Diana's excitement, Percy started to chuckle along with then they started just full on laughing.

When the laughing died down, Percy was the first to speak," I'm glad I have you as a best friend I know I can count on." Reyna smiled.

"I am too." she said, they were both on their backs looking up at the sky, " So you must be quite the charmer when it comes to the ladies if you could get a maiden goddess to fall for you. " she turned to him.

"I fell first and fell flat on my face." replied Percy, Reyna chuckled.

"Shows you who to fall for," teased Reyna.

"At least I didn't fall for Aphrodite, she was in Olympus today saying ' Oh Percy,you look so hot when you are confident and make a speech like that, going on promising people stuff, ' " Percy mocked in a girly, high pitched, tone.

Reyna could barely breath she was laughing so hard, Percy joined in.

Artemis

Artemis couldn't find a thing in her closet that would make her look beautiful enough to Percy. She had liked him since the beginning with growing respect as he saved girls that would soon later join the hunt , he soon grew into a man and she couldn't help herself, she knew she was growing feelings for him and he hoped that he would feel the same but she doubted it.

Artemis looked up when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. When she opened the door she was surprised to find her Aunt Hestia standing at her doorway. Artemis' face felt like it was getting hotter with embarrasment but Hestia smiled.

"Do you need any help finding a dress worthy of Percy?" Hestia asked. Artemis grinned. " Well I think it is important that you know Percy's favorite color is blue." Artemis knew Hestia knew alot about Percy. Percy thought of Hestia like an amazing grandmother, always knowing what was wrong in Percy's life before even he knew.

Thunder roared in the distance calling all the olympians into the throne room. Artemis had just picked out the perfect dress for her dance with Percy when heard the thunder. She flashed into the throne room. As soon as everyone got there Zeus began to speak, " I think Percy should live in Olympus," he paused looking around, some olympians nodded in agreement, " I think I say this for my siblings and I that Perseus has always seemed like a son in our eyes. He is a very powerful human, with his powers to attain others powers. I think it's safe to say that he should become a god, he will and always has been quite faithful to Olympus even when monsters killed his parents and his brother." his faced softened at the thought of Perseus' suffering with his over bearing weight of greif. " He has already done all of us a favor and has protected our demigods well, he needs to be rewarded for all the things he has done for Olympus and it's not like he doesn't spend alot of time around us already." Zeus chuckled he never seemed so happy when it came to Percy. "Artemis will you send after Percy." as soon as he said it flashed over to him.

He was sitting by cliff made of a pile of boulders smiling with his fellow Praetor.

She walked over to them, they looked happy. "Perseus," she couldn't help but smile when he stood, he was so beautiful," the gods would like to see you," he turned her way and walked over to her and kisse her on the cheek, " What was that for?" she was as bright as a cherry.

"For being you." he grinned as he saw her blush then grabbed her hand, " To Olympus we go." he said. They flashed over there.

When they entered the throne room, all the gods stared down at him with smiles on their faces.

"You summoned me." Percy bowed and knelt.

"Yes, we would like to give you a gift but before you accept or deny it, we would like to explain. Perseus, stand, you have been one of the god's best demigods and we know you are loyal to Olympus. You have faught greatly between the war in New York to defeating two titans on your own and saving our children. So, Perseus Jackson, would you like to except being a god?" Zeus asked smiling.

"Zeus, I would like to be a god someday but if I were to be one then I wouldn't be able to help demigods find there way and train them, I would like to be blessed as an immortal but without the godly like benefits." he replied.

"What if you became the gaurdian of the Hunt with Artemis and the gaurdian of demigods finding there way and what if you would be the god that could train with them and fight with them?" Zeus countered.

"I would like that greatly." Percy said.

"Well hand over your sword," Percy did so, and Zeus uncapped the blade and held the flat of the blade on Percy's right shoulder. " I claim Percy as a gaurdian protecting Olympus' blood, I claim Percy as the god of Loyalty, Elements, Male god of Love and Beauty, god of the Earth, and lastly god of Hope and Persaverance." then Zeus tapped the flat of Percy's blade on both of Percy's shoulders and held it on Percy's head. Percy soon began to glow, then gasped in pain and had to kneel down, the pain was overbearing but it stopped and he looked up to see the proud faces of the Olympians. He turned his head to everyone and he held his sight on Artemis, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Olympians." before Percy could even think a twelve year old tackled him in a hug. "Artemis, ow." he said glaring playfully. It was only them in the throne room now everyone had flashed out. Artemis was looking down on at him, she was still on top of him, she didn't look like a twelve year old anymore and she looked more like a woman in her twenties. She held her face so that their faces were only inches apart and she closed the gap. They flashed into her palace onto the floor. He held on to the moment he thought it must have been a dream.

"Hey," he said after they pulled away, " I have to get ready for the Victory festival." he looked at Artemis and she closed the gap again but soon letting go.

**Author's Note: Don't worry this isn't the end it just is a big part of the story. So pay really close attention if you choose to re-read this chapter. Oh and don't forget to go to the poll on my profile.**


	9. The Fake Truth Pt 2

Artemis

The real Artemis was trapped with Hera , Apollo, and Zeus. Three giant surrounded them, she was trying to get one of her hunting knifes from behind her.

"Look at Artemis struggle. The maiden of the hunt and virginity won't be the virgin goddess she used to be soon, just wait till your look alike steals your beloved Percy Jackson away from you. She said she might want him as her husband because he is a very beautiful male." Artemis was angry now.

"How dare you say that. He will figure out it isn't me." she growled.

"Oh is little baby Artemis in love with this mortal. If you ever escape our rath you'll see that he doesn't share the feelings you have for him and that he will break your heart." the giant grinned.

"Oh, I see you want to see your little boyfriend break your heart." the giant wiped his hand in the air and there where he swiped it was a IM looking thing and in it were Percy and Reyna laughing at something while they were trying to set up for the victory ball.

"Percy is only a friend, at times yes, I do wish him to be with me but I know he doesn't share the feelings I have for him." Artemis said defeated.

The giant laughed in her face. Zeus, Apollo, and Hera couldn't say or do anything they were gagged and chained.

_Percy please hear me_, she thought, _please hear me_. She saw Percy confused in the Iris Message.

_Percy, the Artemis that is there is an imposter and so is the Zeus, Hera, and Apollo._

In the picture Percy frowned,

_I'm in the dungeon in Olympus please help._ Everything went black.

Percy

Reyna and him just finished putting up the decorations.

"They look beautiful." Reyna observed.

"It actually likes the night sky, I can't believe we actually got the constellations right."

"We forgot Orion." Reyna pointed out.

"Forget that bastard he never deserved to be in the sky, he should have been sent to Tartarus." Percy sneered.

"What did Orion ever do to you?" Reyna inquestioned.

"It was what he did to Artemis that makes me so angry." Percy growled.

"What exactly did he do to Artemis that made her so mad to kill him?" she asked remembering the story.

" He did the unthinkable to her, that's why she swore off men, because most of them are cruel ass holes." He was holding a grudge for something that never even happened to him but happened to Artemis. He hoped if everthing worked out as planned he would be able to save her tonight and find the imposter. He couldn't believe that bitch who was impersonating Artemis made out with him but now that he thought about it, Artemis probably never ever had feelings for him and he was just a tool of her captures.

"I now know why you hold so much of a grudge." Reyna said knocking him out of his thoughts.

Time Skip 2 hours later

Percy was waiting in position and fake Artemis was waiting in her spot across the room, he wasn't able to see her but he knew she was there. The music started to play he walked out of his position and so did fake Artemis. He held out his forearm and she put her's on his and held his hand.

They walked into the middle of the dance floor and turned to each other. Fake Artemis smiled and he put on a fake grin. They danced a waltz, has they began to dance couples joined in and danced with there partners gleefully. He was watching his partner carefully he knew this wasn't the real Artemis but he wished it was. He wanted to dance with the goddess, he had a crush on her since he was thirteen. She may not have the same feelings he was tricked into thinking he had, he probably wasn't a god either. He knew there was something weird about the ceremony how spontanious it was and he noticed that it was Zeus who supossedly gave him the powers of being a god but he should have known that it should have been Hestia, Lady of the Hearth.

"What is my boyfriend thinking about?" said fake Artemis.

"Do you wanna come with me," he got close and whispered in ear, " somewere other than here."

Fake Artemis blushed has he pulled her away and took her to the roof.

"What are we doing on the roof?" asked fake Artemis.

He kissed the fake Artemis passionately making her vulnerable, when it got more passionate he pulled himself to the floor of the roof on top of her. This was obviously an imposter because the real Artemis would never let him get to second base that easily. He took out a hunting knife Artemis had given him and has the kiss heated up some more he stabbed her. He pulled away and found himself face to face with an empousi. He stabbed her deeper and twisted, soon the empousi turned to dust. Percy spread the monster's dust around.

He whistled, he was calling a special friend he hadn't seen in a while, Blackjack.

The Pegasus whined, Percy understood what Blackjack had said because he had absorbed some powers from Poseidon. _Boss we need to hurry they are still captured._ Percy jumped onto to Blackjack and started flying towards Olympus fast. He knew he would be there in about half an hour.

Artemis

Her eyes opened she had black spots speckling her vision. The IM vision was showing Percy and the imposter heading towards the roof. She saw him pull fake Artemis into a passionate kiss. She wanted to cry but then she saw Percy dropped to the ground and pull out his hunters knife and stabbed the imposter who turned out to be an empousi. She was so happy that Percy hadn't fallen for the imposter, she almost laughed. She then saw him get onto a black pegasus.

"How did he know?!" screamed a very aggitated giant. Artemis was so happy he had figured out how to kill that bitch imposter.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud clump on top of them, Percy was here.

Percy

He had made it to Olympus and was running through the halls of the dungeon looking for the gods and goddess. When he had the feeling he was getting closer a giant stepped out of the shadows.

"Well look who just showed up to get kidnapped!" the giant chuckled. Percy knew this was a friend of Gration. " To bad your little wide eyed little Artemis couldn't be here to see this, I would love to see the look on her face when her future husband's best man murders the only love of her life." Percy grimaced at those words did she actually like him, maybe, but the titan was probably just working to get Percy to become vulnerable.

He charged the giant, Riptide, in his hand, the giant pulled out a spear and started making strikes towards Percy. Percy grazed the leg of the giant, the giant roared in pain. The giant kneeled down when Percy stabbed Riptide into the giant's kneecap breaking the giant's leg. Percy side stepped another failed attempt and slit the giant's throat.

Percy continued down the hall that he found the giant on has he got farther down the hall he saw a narrow spiral staircase and ran to it but when he was about to take another step another giant stepped in the way of Percy. Ugh, Percy complained.

Artemis

"There is no time, Percy has already reached the second giant. Come with me my pretty." he grabbed her awkwardly and pulled Artemis into another room. "I can't wait for you to become my wife." he said when he started to grope her.

"Help!" she screamed. She heard a loud clang as the giant Gration was taking her innocence. "Help!" she cried again but then Percy kicked down the door and tackled the giant.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend like that!" Percy bellowed. Artemis was so happy to hear him say girlfriend like he meant it, she hoped that's what Percy want them to be.

"Why you little son of a bitch get the hades off me." Percy was strangling but then he did something really weird. He put his hand on Gration's heart and closed his eyes. Gration was turning blue and roared in pain one last time before turning to dust. Percy spread around the ashes and then turned around to see a half naked Artemis crying, she forgot everything when he came over to her and kissed her. The kiss deepened and then Artemis pulled back.

"Percy will you least give me a chance to get my clothes on." Artemis said shyly.

"Yes, I will go free your brother, father and step mother." he said not willingly.

One Hour Later

Artemis

Artemis put on a royal blue dress and flashed herself to Percy who was talking to her father Zeus about what happened how he found them.

Artemis cleared her throat, Percy and her father looked at her expectantly.

"I would like to borrow Percy for the night he weary, let him rest father." her father nodded and set Percy free and flashed out of the room.

"Percy I just wanted to ask if we could have that dance you made with the fake me." Artemis said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." Artemis grabbed his arm and flashed him back to the Victory Ball.

They were in the middle of a slow song so Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy neck and they danced. Percy leaned down to kiss her softly and realesed just as quickly.

"I am sorry Artemis for what that giant did to you." he said softly.

"Percy, he only took a little of my innocence away but I am still the virgin goddess thanks to you." she didn't want to stand on her tip toes so Artemis grew her twenty year old form a could more inches so that they could see eye to eye. Artemis kisses and her kissed deapened. She was glad it was over and that she found out Percy actually liked her. Percy was the best man she could ever be with, her hunters love him too, they always thought of him as their brother. For short little time Percy and Artemis were in a soft mellow paradise and they tried to make it last as long it could until it was the end of the night. She flashed them to her palace into her bedroom. She flashed a pair of pajamas on both of them and then explained.

"Percy, I don't feel safe alone will you stay with me?" Artemis asked, she already knew the answer when she saw Percy slide under the covers of the bed and motion for her come and she did. She cuddled up into Percy's shoulder and he held her tight. She soon felt his breathing slowing and she fell asleep as well to the sound of Percy's rhythmic breaths.


	10. THE 2ND AUTHOR'S SURPRISE

**Author's note- Thank you to those who voted I will make sure Piper and Percy dance, that there is a lot of romance ( PM what kind of romance, you want) and finally I will try to weave in Reyna getting into it with Diana about Percy ( It's going to be gruesome). Please keep sending me PM's with request and I will see what I can do.**


	11. Departure From New Rome

Reyna

She was at still at the dance when she saw Percy lead Artemis away. She didn't know what he was doing but it looked like Artemis was happy. Reyna notice the new arrivals standing awkwardly against the not knowing anyone and since Jason was being watched by Octavian and Michael he couldn't be much help, she decided to walk over to them.

"Hi, I'm Reyna." she said with a smile, Annabeth looked up at while a girl with chopping hair stared at Jason with a wanting look in her eye and a jittery little latino boy was grinning at her.

"Good to know," the latino boy said, " I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus," he bent down and kissed her hand and she gave him a questioning look," May ask a dance of you milady?" he said bowing and flourishing his hand and hitting her. Reyna did not like this boy.

Percy

Percy awoke to pressure on chest and a stomach full of butterflies. He opened his eyes to find a very beautiful moon goddess curled up next to him. She stirred when he took a deep breath but that only made Percy hold her tighter. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning my beautiful goddess of the hunt." he said smiling at her she couldn't help but give him grin back. Percy could get used to this then he frowned." We leave today to go on the quest with the demigods of the prophecy."

"Thank you for last night and staying with me. I don't want to be alone right now." she looked at him with sadness.

"Lady Artemis, why did you choose me to stay with you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well maybe ... I just think you wouldn't want the presence of a man because of what happen." he said, she saw tears well up in her eyes and this made Percy even more angry with the giant he killed last night, " That basterd should have died a more painful death because of what he tried to do to you." his faced was scrunched with anger, this horrible act happen to his aunt, when his parents died, he had to stay with his abusive uncle who was an alcoholic, and he abused Percy and raped his aunt too many times. Tegan and Artemis had worked together to get him out of that house when Tegan found out he had the powers he had.

"Percy calm down," Artemis tried comforting him, " I can handle it and if it weren't for you he would have been able to finish what he was doing and succeed in breaking my oath." Percy hugged her closer, " What you did only made me want you to stay more." she blushed when those words came out of her mouth.

"Did you mean what you said when you mentioned that I was your girlfriend?" Artemis asked changing the subject.

"Yes I meant it." and he kissed her softly he had always wanted to do that when he didn't know if she liked him back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Percy said and turned away but he felt her small fingers pushing his face into looking back at her.

"Yes you should have." she pulled his lips into hers.

Artemis/Diana

Percy and Artemis were now strolling into camp talking, she was telling him a few of her hunting stories. She liked it when Percy listened to her intently , it made her feel her trust grow for him. When they got a little bit farther into the camp they were met by a very angry Reyn and when she came closer she slapped Percy into the ground.

"How dare you break Lady Diana's vow!" she confronted him. Artemis couldn't help but smile at her anger.

"I think you were miss informed, daughter of Bellona." Artemis couldn't hold it in anymore when she started to laugh, "You think Perseus broke my vow?!" she couldn't stop laughing," He saved me from my vow being broken." then Artemis remembered that the fake Artemis had went with Percy to the roof and she stopped laughing, "The Diana that was there last night was an empousi that was making everyone think it was me. " she paused, " Perseus was the only to figure out that it wasn't me at the dance and that something was wrong. He saved me from three giants who captured my brother, father, step mother, and I." Artemis narrowed her eyes and notched her bow. " You have no right to accuse Perseus of this wrong doing and I suggest you take it back from this man who I have blessed," Percy glowed silver and had a doe appear above his head when he was getting back up, the daughter of Bellona looked confused and then stared at Percy. Her confusion fled her as she helped Percy back up.

When Percy got back up he didn't seem angry but surprised no man had recieved a blessing and there were very few hunters. Percy shook off his surprise and turned to Reyna."We will need to leave soon to accompany the demigods on there journey east." Reyna nodded in agreement.

Artemis was already on board the Argo II when she saw Percy give his goodbyes to the 12th Legion and to New Rome.

"Soldiers and citizens of New Rome," he said loudly so that everyone could hear him, " I will be on my way to New Rome when the Romans and the Greeks must join together and fight to protect Olympus. The 2nd Giant War will cause the 12th Legion to either make or break. You will stand tall and get along with your sister camp. If you do not follow my orders of getting along with the Greeks and fighting along side each other then there will hell to pay from me and I don't think anyone here would enjoy being punished by me." he looked at his soldiers and the citizens of New Rome, " I will try my hardest to protect you from the dangers of Geae's forces but you must promise me that you will try your hardest to do your part for New Rome and Olympus." he raised Riptide in the air and yelled " Are you ready to fight for your lives and Olympus?!"

"Yes Praetor Perseus!" they returned with their battle calls.

"That's what I like to hear, from my soldiers." Percy replied and his soldiers knelt and bowed there heads. Reyna walked over to him, Artemis could tell something was wrong because Reyna had a sad look on her face when she reached Percy.

"Be careful, you crazy basterd." she said and she kissed him in front everyone. Artemis scowled, but stopped when Percy pulled away soon after, never returning the kiss fully. Before Percy turned away to walk on board the Argo II he said, "You too." he looked up to see the six demigods and Artemis looking at him. He looked at Artemis specifically and smiled. Oh that Reyna was going to have to pay for making the mistake of trying to kiss her boyfriend, even though she didn't know that Percy had a godly girlfriend who would not be afraid to go off on her on about the incident.

Percy walked on board and the ramp lifted and slid inward. When the Argo II lifted he began to wave goodbye to his soldiers and citizens and they looked up at him. Some of them looked like they were about to cry and some were crying but they all waved Percy goodbye.

"Goodbye my fellow soldiers and citizens of New Rome." he bellowed.


	12. Road Trip

Annabeth

They were sitting in the dining hall altogether. Meaning the romans sat across from the greeks, Jason was sitting next to Piper and Frank, one of the romans that were part of the prophecy was glaring at him. Percy and Artemis kept sharing glances from across both heads of the table where both of them were placed.

"Artemis, when will your hunters be arriving." Percy said breaking the silence and looked at Artemis again.

"The hunters will follow us until we reach the east coast of the United States then they will join on board." Artemis replied with a smile. There was something definetly up with those two, Artemis would never smile at a man unless it was filled with sarcasm, Annabeth observed.

"We only have seven rooms when there are eight of us. We will obviously move all the girls from the prophecy in one room and the boys into another but right now we need to solve our current issue," Leo grinned, " Who is sleeping with who?"

"Artemis can stay with me, I will take night watch and sleep through the day while she sleeps during the night and takes day watch." Percy suggested.

"Does everyone agree with Percy's suggestion?" Jason asked the group. Everyone nodded except for Artemis who was blushing. Annabeth wondered what went down between Percy and Artemis to make Artemis so vulnerable when it came to Percy. Unfortnetly, Annabeth wasn't the only one to notice the blush.

"Is Artemis blushing? Is Artemis shy about sharing a room with a boy who she could easily kill with her glare?" Leo asked grinning wildly and then Artemis returned one of those death glares at him and so did Percy.

"Do you think teasing the goddess who tortures men for fun, really is a bright a idea?" Artemis challenged.

Leo shook his head and obviously had wet his pants. "Good." Artemis smiled at his fear of her. Annabeth knew, she was going to get along with the goddess just fine.

Percy smiled at the goddes, showing off his pearly whites. Annabeth remembered when Percy would always smile at her like that when ever she called him seaweed brain or whenever she said something smart and he didn't understand what she meant by it. To be honest, Annabeth still wanted to be with him even though he seemed different. He was more mature and cared about the life of his friends around him and he would give his life for anyone of them.

"Leo," Percy started, " when will we be nearing the east coast?" Percy was glaring at him. It was very rude of Leo to make fun of a maiden goddess like that but Percy looked like he was about to strangle him.

"Well, we, um," Leo was shaking underneath Percy's death stare, if she was in his position she would be too. Leo took a deep breath, " We will be in Virginia in two days." he finally replied.

"Good," Percy leaned in, with a mischevious smile, " Well that should give us time to get to know each other." Artemis stopped glaring, and returned the devilish smile. Annabeth didn't know what those two were up to but it was definetly not going to end well. But before we could find out a light flashed in and there was Hermes.

"Perseus and Artemis, you are wanted in the throne room immediately by Zeus." Hermes interupted.

"Thank you, Hermes." Percy said while Artemis was now glaring at Hermes. This girl obviously hated guys, the girl would never stop glaring.

Percy turned back to us," I guess we have a meeting to go to. We will return soon." then Artemis stood up, walked over to Percy, and laid her hand on Percy's should and flashed out. Annabeth couldn't help but feel envious of Artemis. Percy obviously had feelings for her and she for him but they could never be together. She wanted to be that person Percy could fall back on when he would realize this but there was another girl who he could easily fall back on, Reyna. Annabeth remembered the kiss she gave Percy before he left. They were very comfortable with each in Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth's plotting was interupted by Coach Hedge declaring it was lunch time.

"It's lunch time, cupcakes." Coach Hedge almost sang those words, this man definetly loved is food.

Artemis

Artemis put her hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed them into the throne room. Zeus had a curious look in his eye but then Artemis realized she still had her hand on Percy's shoulder and she quickly let it fall to her side. Percy bowed to Zeus and knelt, it was ridiculous that he would do that every time he was in the throne room.

"Father, what did you need to speak to us about?" it was just Artemis, Percy, Zeus, and a very quiet Hestia in the throne room.

"Percy, explain what happened between you and the giants." Zeus responded.

"Well, Lord Zeus, I was at the dance with an Empousi posing as Artemis. I knew it wasn't Artemis, so after the first dance I took her to the roof." Oh shit he was explaining everything, why did Percy have to be just a goody two shoes when he was around the gods? "... Black Jack came, and I started to head towards Olympus, when I finally got there I figured you were in the dungeon."

"But how did you know that we were in the dungeon?" Zeus' eyebrow was raised quizzicly.

"I figured since the real Artemis had visited me in the infirmary and soon after she left the fake one appeared, I observed that you guys would not have strayed far from Olympus, know the short time period." He lied, Artemis knew it would look bad if Zeus found out that she had mentally told Percy where they were at. Artemis knew she couldn't get caught liking him. She knew they could strip her away of her divine title if they ever found out. She was a maiden goddess, she was never supposed to love anybody in that way, but she liked Percy, maybe even loved. He was different, when he was heart broken over the cheating incident and Tegan death, he came to her wanting to stay with the hunt for a while. She accepted, she had already taken him in once, after the incident with Atlas, he nearly gave is life life for the hunters when he taken hold of the earth. She admired him for that, she had asked where he was staying and he told that his parents had died, then being forced to live with an abusive uncle who sexually abuse his wife and he told her that he never wanted any woman to go through that. He stayed with the hunt for two years, saving girls from their opressors. She always had respected his powers even if he was only a mortal who descended from the Poseidon family line.

"Did you defeat all three giants on your own?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Artemis smiled. She remember Percy calling her his girlfriend when he killed that giant but then she noticed something from that memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you kill Gration?" she spoke up.

"I pulled all the water, towards his heart and made his heart explode." he replied. Artemis then remember Poseidan letting Percy absorb some of his powers like Apollo and Hephaestus had.

"Intriguing." Zeus said, " Thank you for saving my children and I. I want reward you gift for what you've done for us, facing three giants and surviving. Wow." Zeus said looking down at Percy.

"Please stand, my boy." Percy did as he was told, " I want to give you a godly title. If you choose to accept." Artemis saw Percy silently chuckle at the irony because the fake Zeus had offered him the same thing.

" I accept to my terms. " Percy looking towards Zeus intently.

"And what are these terms." Zeus questioned.

"I want to still fight with the hunters and demigods. I can not do this if I am to follow the Ancient Laws." Zeus thought about what he said rubbing his chin.

"What if you were to have the immortality like the hunters and protect them but still have some godly powers?"

"I would like that." Percy smiled.

Zeus walked up with Hestia and went into human sized form. They walked towards Percy and Zeus and Hestia put there hands on his head and on his heart. They started to chant in Ancient Greek.

When they finished they looked at Percy expectantly. " You will be protector of all demigods Roman and Greek and you will stay with the hunters has their Guardian. Your domains will be Safety, Loyalty, Swordmanship, Warfare, Elements, and Male god of Beauty but remember since you do not follow the Ancient Laws you can die and these domains will be empty, so be careful." Zeus turned to Artemis, " Bless him with your immortality that you give the hunters." Percy turned to face her, he smiled at her, she smiled back and place her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. When she finished she opened her eyes to see a very happy Percy.

"You will travel with the hunt until you are need else where but right now that is with Artemis on the Argo II. Be careful, my child." Hestia said. Percy had always been the son Hestia had always wanted and Artemis knew that if Hestia every got the chance she would adopt Percy and make him her champion which she probably do soon.

Artemis flashed out with Percy onto the Argo II into the dining room. The demigods were eating lunch when Percy and Artemis joined them. They sat on either side of the table at the heads.

"So what did the gods want to talk to you about?" the girl Annabeth turned to Percy.

Artemis answered, " The gods gave him some domains and I gave him the immortality a hunter would have." she sneered, she didn't like Annabeth she had the feeling that it was mutaul.

"Cool." she replied.

"So does this mean you are part of the hunt?" Jason asked.

"I am their guardian." Percy answered.

"So do you have to swear off women and become a hypocritical man-hater?" Leo asked.

Artemis stepped in, "No it does not," she slammed her hand on the table when she jumped up and stood, " This your second strike, _boy._ You won't be so lucky next time." when will this boy ever take a hint, Artemis thought. She turned to face Percy and saw thought he was silently chuckling to himself and she playfully glared at him. Leo went back to his lunch silently.

Percy

Percy was outside with his guitar sitting againts the railing and the top of the hull. He had his back leaned up against it and one of his legs out.

He began to play familiar tune and started to sing. He was sooned joined by the girl with choppy brown hair. Piper had a beautiful voice, he smiled, his brother had found someone who he approved entirely. She was the daughter of Aphrodite but she was different, she was a fighter.

Piper got closer to him and looked at him still singing. She held out her hand and he took it, stopping his guitar playing. Their voices were in perfect harmony, she started dancing around dragging him along with her. He let go of her hand and started to play his guitar to the chorus. He didn't notice a very jealous Artemis standing at the door to the stairs nor did he notice the goddess of love sitting on the rail way.

Piper and Percy stopped dancing and started to laugh.

"Well that is what I liked to call spontaneous." Piper smiled. Percy heard clapping from the door to the stairs as well as on the railing. He turned to see who was standing at the doorway. It was a very angry Artemis, why was she so angry. She turned to glare at who was sitting on the rail. Percy also looked to see who it was. The goddess of love was clapping and laughing.

Piper frowned, " Hi mom."

"Piper don't act so upset I just came to see Percy." then she saw Artemis shaking with rage. "Artemis why so angry?" Artemis was fuming she was so angry she couldn't speak."Artemis don't worry and I didn't mess with your _boyfriend. _My daughter was just getting to know her boyfriend's brother. Artemis don't be angry they don't have feelings for each other, I never took you as the jealous type."

Percy walked over to the goddess of love. " Don't be so cruel to Artemis because last time I checked she wasn't sleeping in a different man's bed every night like you." he growled.

Aphrodite look genuinely hurt but then she thought it was the perfect time to flirt with him, " You know you look really hot when you are defending your girlfriend. If you ever need someone to you know do whatever, don't hesitate to call on me, Percy." she giggled and flashed away. Piper left to get off the deck too embarresed by her mother leaving Artemis and Percy alone.

"What exactly were you doing with that child?" Artemis looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was playing guitar and singing when she came and joined me. That was it. I swear on the River of Styx." thunder was heard excepting the promise. Artemis was still glaring at him but she walked up and crashed her lips to his. He held her hips and her hands cupped her face.

When Artemis pulled away she looked up at him and said, "If this kind of thing happens again you are going to have Hades to pay." she turned and walked away trying to hide her blush.

"Bye Artemis, see you in the morning." he said smiling at her discomfort.


	13. The Good But Not So Good Vibrations

**Hey guys! Just to let you guys know, I would like you to go to my profile and answer the poll. Don't worry you can have up to three answers. I just need you guys to answer the poll so I know what kind of things you wanna see happen. I already have certain things planned out but it's those damn transitions that always get to me. So I really your help with this. Thank you for reading, make sure to review I like to hear your feedback, and finally enjoy. :D**

**P.S. Thank you Jasongracist and Artemis2000 for your reviews and yes to AvengerBrink, I had to make him the guardian of the hunt, if you keep reading there will being big plot twist involving that situation.**

Artemis

Artemis was walking away from Percy. They just shared a kiss and she knew shouldn't have. She knew she shouldn't have these feelings but he was the most respected by her hunters, he saw his aunt get raped for Hades sake. She still remembered when he was thirteen and wanted to help the hunt. Even then he was adorable, with his carmel skin, his emerald eyes, his muscle tone, and don't forget his dimples. Ugh she was doing it again, thinking about Percy in that way. She knew couldn't be with him the way she wanted to, in a very intiment realationship, she wanted to break her vow with a man she knew for most of his life. For two years they traveled togeth until his best friend revealed that she liked him, which even then made Artemis immensely jealous. When Tegan broke his heart, when he was eighteen, he stayed with the hunters for six more years and Artemis and Percy hand bonded. Percy got along with all the hunters even Zoe and Phoebe. He would often sparred with them especially Phoebe, she and Percy were made it very competive and she would bet a thousand Drachmas that Phoebe and Percy would eventually fight each other again. they didn't hate each other they would often laugh with Zoe about some boy being stupid or talk about their hunting stories. They revealed alot about themselves, even things Artemis didn't even know, he was just one of those people you always wanted to share your memories and secrets with, he that kind of effect on people. He always kept their stories close to him and never told anyone their secrets.

Another kind of effect he had on people, specifically girls, was is beauty, no not beauty he was, how modern girls put it, he was hot. Very hot and that domain of male beauty would probably take effect in the morning making Artemis want to kiss him, with every look he would give her, actually that they were on the ship together that feeling would happen more often and Artemis couldn't explain it. She loved Percy and wanted to be with him but she knew she couldn't even thought she want to. She was barely positive if kissing him was okay but since she still was the leader of the hunt it, she knew it was okay. But since they barely be in a first base relationship, she knew other girls would be after him. She growled at the thought of girls be all over him especially that Reyna girl. She didn't trust that girl, the praetor had been just has close to him as Artemis but had spent less time with him. She feared she would do something irrational towards anyone who tried anything on Percy. She knew he would be faithful due to his situation with his deceased ex-girlfriend but couldn't help but worry. She shouldn't be worried they can't even be in a relationship anyways, but that didn't stop her from wanting him.

Artemis was contemplating these thoughts when she walked into the dining area and was approached by the blonde boy, Jason.

"Are you ok, Artemis?" she noticed his hesitation on her name and she glared at him.

"I am perfectly fine, _boy."_ Artemis put her hands on her hips, " Would you move out of the way or do I have to do it for you?" she asked trying to be polite, barely managed it but it was Percy's brother. He moved out of the way knowing not to mess with Artemis but when he stepped the side and moved passed her, he turned around.

"Lady Artemis, I must ask," this was not going to be good, " I can't help but notice that you have feelings for him and I just want to tell you that he shares the same. You are welcome to act on those feelings but," he paused and he walked right up to face and pointed with his pointer finger at her, his nosed was scrunched up do to his angry glare, " If you ever hurt him, I will make you pay for the hell you caused my brother and you will wish you were in Tartarus." he stepped out of her face and walked away.

She couldn't believe someone would stand up to her like that and that someone was male. How could he think I would break his brother's heart? Men are the heart breakers he should have known that but men were idiots and selfish fools.

Artemis walked into the mess hall. She thought she alone until she sat at her spot and saw a very depressed looking Annabeth and Piper, the girl with chopping brown hair was trying to comfort her. The girls watched her sit down. A maiden in need, she had to help it was in her domain to help a maiden in need.

"What is wrong?" Artemis said as food appeared on her plate. On her plate she had a veggie burger and some chicken. It was an odd mixture food but Artemis was a vegetarian except for the fact she liked to kill chickens. Chickens reminded her of men and how helpless and unware they were. So therefore, at every meal, she had some form of cooked chicken.

The girl, Piper looked at Annabeth then looked at Artemis. "Annabeth thought Percy was her boyfriend and that she had to save him but he wasn't because the mist tricked her into thinking that. She is a little distraught and depressed that's all, Lady Artemis."

Artemis was angry at first but she felt bad for the girl, Percy broke her heart without even knowing who she was.

"I'm sorry my child. Maybe you would like to join the hunters?" she asked then taking a small bite out of her veggie burger.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to live in an eternity remembering my pain." Annabeth replied cruely. The topic was brought up too soon but Artemis would remind herself to ask at a better time.

"Okay," was all Artemis said in return and she continued to eat in silence.

Reyna

Octavian was talking her ears off talking about how we couldn't trust the greeks.

"Shut up, Octavian. If Percy trusts them then so do I." she yelled at him. She was ferious. The were in the Praetor house where the Praetors worked and lived.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all trust Percy dicisions like you do and at least we are self aware enough to not let love effect our duties." Octavian snarled then his face softened he hadn't meant what he said but he sure acted like it. "Reyna I'm so sor-"

"Are you saying I'm not making good enough dicision for you? Are you calling me a traitor of Rome?" she roared. How could he do that? She may love Percy has more than a friend but she knew he would only do things right for Rome. " Percy saved our asses many times. Do regret not dying when you were nearly charred, drowned, stabbed, electricuted, and tortured all of those times?" her eyes narrowed, Octavian was speechless, Reyna never talked like this to him.

"Tomorrow we leave to join the greeks at their camp. If you do not want to help Percy then get out of my face and leave camp Jupiter!" she said pointing the door. Octavian was scared, he looked like he just wet his toga do to the fact that there was a big wet stain growing larger in his groin area.

"I'm sorry Reyna to accuse you of those accusations. It won't happen again, I will be more loyal to Rome and to Percy's and your dicisions." he had tears in his eyes.

Reyna sighed, " If you are to be more loyal to Rome then tell me how they are doing on their quest." it had only been a day and she already missed Percy and Jason. She had gotten the chance to catch up with Jason, she was disappointed that he already found someone in the six months he was away but that only made her love for Percy grow stronger. She loved Percy, he had returned those feelings yesterday when he was in the infirmary. He had kissed her and she loved that. His lips were chapped but soft, she loved the feeling of warmth and protection it gave her. She didn't remember the conversation they had over in the nook by the little Tiber, it felt as if she was being controlled not to pay attention. All she could think about was the kiss they shared, she remember her hand on his bare chest that was bandaged at the time ( he was able to heal fast do to the fact he was a werewolf, sort of) she remember the glint and softness in his eyes. She was surprised when he didn't deepen his kiss when she kissed him goodbye but it seemed like his mind was else where, he must of been just surprised, she kept telling her self.

She hoped that he would remember that she loved him. Octavian took her outside, he lit a fire, then he stabbed a stuffed teddy bear, and decapitated it. He closed his eyes. They stood there like that for a couple of minutes until he finally turned to her and opened his eyes.

"The council made Percy the god of Safety,Loyalty,Swordmanship,Warfare,Elements, and Male Beauty. He will protect all demigods Greek or Roman and he will be the Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis." he paused, he looked shocked.

"What happened? Is Percy okay?" she asked.

"He is not immortal, he can still die on the battle field but he has Artemis' blessing he will always be twenty-four years old." Percy told nobody except of Reyna, Tegan, and Michael that he would always be an eighteen year old because that's the year when the wolf inside a surviver of a bite will be immortalized but can die on the battle field.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He said he didn't want to be bound by Ancient Laws." he replied.

Reyna was happy that Percy had domains but she couldn't quite figure out why he would get blessed by Artemis instead of telling them that he was already immortalized. What are you planning? she thought to Percy even though Percy would never be able to hear it, What are you up to?


	14. Killer Love Birds

Percy

He was taking the night shift when a figure came from behind. He didn't notice who it was or acknowledge that they were there until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, batman, long time no see." Thalia said, he turned around to see a girl with punk rock hair, lots of black eyeliner around her electic blue eyes like Jason's, and she was wearing a hunter's uniform. Two girls were flanking her, one had dark brown hair with Obsidian eyes and they other was strong and fit. She had was a brunette with crimson/golden eyes, those eyes gave him a harsh look.

"Hey Pinecone face, what are you doing here we haven't reached the coast yet?" he adopted that nickname for her when he heard her story. They didn't meet until he was fourteen and had been on the hunt for six months but they became friends quickly, she acted just like Jason most of the time.

"We came to scout ahead, Chloe is watching and taking care of the girls." Zoe said.

"We came to watch over Artemis." Phoebe interupted.

"So what's up?" Thalia asked.

"Well right now I'm taking the night shift, Artemis will being taking the day shift." he replied smiling when he said Artemis. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at that but didn't say anything.

" Phoebe and I will join you," Zoe turned to Thalia, " Thalia, go to Artemis and guard and make sure she is okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you girls get here?" Percy had a clueless look on his face.

"Well, Milady's brother, Apollo took us here when he was taking care of our Lady's duties of driving the moon across the sky." said Zoe.

" You look different Batman." Thalia observed, squinting at him trying to figure it out then her eyes widened. "You got plastic surgery, didn't you? Your face looks a little different, I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

"It wasn't that." he sighed.

Thalia noticed the pale glow around his tan skin, her jaw dropped." What the hell?! Artemis fucking blessed you! B-But no man has ever recieved her blessing!"

"Yes Thalia, I blessed him." they all turned to see the hunting goddess leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Bu-but why? How?" Thalia stuttered.

" I blessed him because my father told me to." Artemis sighed and explained how Percy had domains but didn't want to be apart of the Ancient Laws.

"But why would you agree with that?" this time it was Phoebe, she scowled at her friend.

"Because Percy and I are on good terms and will be traveling the hunters anyways." Artemis' lips thinned with frustration.

"Why would he be traveling with again, Milady?" Zoe narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Artemis.

Percy had to stop this Artemis was getting pissed, "She will announce why I will be joining you again when the rest of the hunters get here in the morning." he interupted.

The girls frowned, clearly upset, but did what they were told. Zoe and Phoebe stayed above deck to guard and help Percy while Thalia ascorted Artemis to her room.

Percy looked at his dog tags. His dogs would turn into armor if you put two fingers on the tag. Something was different about them, they weren't there normal color of Imperial Gold, they were pitch black. He didn't realize he was staring at them until Zoe called.

"Somethings is coming from above the ship stand in ready positions." Zoe said. She obviously deserved the position of Leutinent, she acted so much like a leader.

Percy tapped his dog tags and his armor spread across his body. His armor had turned pitch black and was made out of a different material. He looked down to see Hephaestus' and Hestia's symbols on hit and there was a big cresent moon in the middle of his chest so did his black cape. He tapped his watch next and in his hands was a black helmet with a big red plume of feathers running vertically (north to south) on top of his helmet. I guess Thalia wasn't lying when she called me the dark knight, he thought and smiled as a flock of pocessed birds starting pelt them with attacks.

The birds were huge they were about three feet long and about two feet wide. They had huge talons and their beaks curved into sharp angles.

First night on the ship and we are already fighting an attack, Percy thought, he sighed and stood by Phoebe. Zoe took to the bird's nest at the top to get higher ground, and Phoebe was pelting the birds that got close to Zoe, with silver arrows.

Percy got out Riptide as the first bird landed on the deck. The bird tried to snag him with it's but Percy leaned out of the way and decapitated it when it lunged. He quickly through some of the dust overboard so it wouldn't regenerate but before he could turn around one of birds grabbed his shoulder and threw him back towards the other side of the deck.

Percy hopped back up, he saw Zoe with her bow nailing several birds. Phoebe had jumped down on the deck with Percy. The bird began to circle around Percy it lunged and tackled Percy to the ground. Percy put hand on the birds beak trying close but it was struggled against him but then Percy jabbed the bird in the side. The bird squawked in pain and Percy pushed it off of him and shoved his sword deeper into it's side until it turned to dust. He walked over to Phoebe. He guarded her back and he knew she had his.

"Just like old times." Percy said before two birds landed.

"Yep just except without a Minotaur." he heard a smile when she said this an they went on with there strikes against the giant birds.

Throne Room

Someone knocked on the door to the throne room, she had a cowl covering her face but wore a light blue dress. Zeus and Hera were arguing about children, Apollo was gone and so was Hermes, and Athena was going off on Ares while Aphrodite and Hephaestus slouched looking bored. The cloaked figure cleared it's throat.

Zeus turned and there was silence in the throne room. "Let down your hood so that I may see our visitors face." he said narrowing his eyes at the figure.

The figure let down it's hood, " Khione, the Goddes of Snow." Zeus put his hand on his chin, " What do you want from us Khione?"

The figure smiled devishly at Zeus, she had always been a bit of a heart throb so her and Aphrodite were on good terms.

"Hello Khione." said Aphrodite.

Khione stood in front of Zeus and declared, " I will join the olympians in battle but if I get something in return." Zeus' eyes narrowed more.

"And what would that be?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled, " I would like a kiss from the God of Male Beauty." Aphrodite grin in agreement to her choice.

"That seems easy enough." Zeus turned to Aphrodite, "Take Khione to Virginia when the quest lands you can confront Percy there."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Khione turned away happy with herself and left the throne room, she swiveled her hand in the air and the throne room doors closed (yes, like in Frozen so in my mind she looks like an evil Elsa)

Percy

The sun began to show in the horizan and the birds were still nailing them. Zoe ran out of arrows and joined them while Jason had gotten out of bed early and started killing off birds with his spear and lightning. There were only about ten left, when Percy had made it eight fled over to Jason to aid him. Jason was surrounded by three which they quickly took out.

"It's good to see,you brother." Percy said as he killed another bird. Jason and him never really got to be reunited and catch up with each other.

Before his brother said anything they heard a scream and they saw Pheobe being dragged away by the bird which was about to fly off the railing. By the time Percy ran over there the bird had jumped and was flying down. Percy got a running start and jumped, free falling towards the bird. He used his fire powers to guide him towards the bird.

The bird had Phoebe in it's claws when Percy landed on it's back and decapitated it. When it turned to dust Phoebe began to free fall but Percy caught her and using his fire abilities, they flew upwards towards the ship. When they got there the birds were gone and Phoebe hadn't let go of his neck.

"Phoebe you can let go now we are on the ship now." he said.

She hugged him and pulled away with a big blush on her face she ran over to Zoe and hugged her too.

"Let's go get some breakfast shall we?" Percy said. They all ran to the mess all to find Artemis eating already. She turned to all of us confused.

"Ok, Percy, what did you do this time?" she sighed.

"We have done nothing except fight off large birds all night." Zoe said out of breath.

"Big Bird isn't going to be happy you killed his brothers." said a voice from behind. They all turned to find the latino boy, Leo grinning like a wild man. Jason chuckled but Percy and everyone else frowned at him. "Tough crowd." he mumbled, "We will reach Virginia in an hour. I'm going to wake up the others." but before he left Artemis said,

"Be careful Thalia does not like getting up in the mornings." she warned him but he just smiled anyways.

"So you were saying about Big Bird's brothers?" she tried continueing the conversation as they explained what happened.

"We are finally here." said Leo then he turned to Percy, "Um, Percy?" Percy turned to him from his seat in the mess hall. "Aphrodite wants to see you on top deck." Percy instantly frowned. When got up and walked Artemis followed him up to the top deck.

They saw Aphrodite grinning at him but then frowning at Artemis.

"Looks like his powers of being the male god of beauty finally kicked in." she said." You look really hot, adorable, and cute at the same time. Maybe someday you'd want to have an even more handsome child with the goddess of beauty." she bat her eyelashes at him.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Artemis growled.

"Percy needs the Council a favor." said Aphrodite, sounding innocently.

"What kind of favor?" Percy asked narrowing his eyes at Aphrodite.

"Khione said that she would join the Olympians in war." Aphrodite explained.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Percy wondered.

"She won't join unless you have a long wet make out session with her." Artemis looked from Percy to Aphrodite and looked back at Percy then frown.

"May I speak with Perseus alone?" Aphrodite walked out of ear shot.

"Perseus what the hell are you thinking!" she whisper yelled at him.

He sighed, " I don't want to do this anymore than you do. I don't trust Aphrodite because she just could be luring me into having babies with her but we need all the help we can get and Khione is a very powerful goddess and if we have her on our side it could be the difference that leads us to victory." Artemis looked at the honesty in his eyes.

She sighed, " This the only time where I say it is okay and trust me I will be monitoring this." she growled at him.

"Aphrodite I will go with you to her but Artemis is coming also." the love goddess grinned. She put her hands on both of our shoulders and flashed us away.

We flashed just outside of a small white gaziboe and there was a girl who looked about eighteen to nineteen standing there watching the atlantic ocean.

Her back was to us but she knew we were there, " Hello Perseus, I wasn't expecting you so soon." she turned to us, her eyes fell onto Artemis then to Percy and they stayed there, he saw a glint of something in her eyes that he really didn't want to see in anyone's eyes except for Artemis', he saw lust and a lot off it.

Khione at Sapphire eyes, snow colored skin and pale blonde colored hair. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to Artemis who glaring at the goddess but she looked at him and nodded. Best second day of them dating, him kissing another woman.

He walked up to Khione and kissed her. Her hands were clutching his face in a matter seconds and she didn't let go until she had to breathe. He tried to pull away but the goddess pulled him into another kiss. Ok he hated thinking this but Khione wasn't that bad at kissing and he would admit to maybe wanting to do it again because this rough love was kind of turning him on but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Khione still hadn't let go but she did when Artemis pulled her off of him.

"Ok I think you've had enough of my man!" Artemis growled but she soon covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

Aphrodite grinned mischieviously at Artemis "What do you mean by that Artemis?"

"Nothing." Artemis face was a cherry red and she grabbed Percy by the shoulder and flashed them into their room on the ship.

Artemis sighed at him, " Was it bad?" she asked shyley.

"It was gods awful it felt like kissing a dog." Percy lied he didn't want to hurt Artemis.

Artemis punched him and fell on the bed clutching his face then he found her on top of him and she straddling his chest she crashed her lips to his and held her waist closer to him.

After about an hour of this make out session/wrestling tournament they go of each other.

"I have to get the hunters," could it be possible for her face to get even more red? " Get some sleep, you've been up all night fighting." she got off of him and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in.

Sleep well, my knight in shining armor." she grinned and turned the light off.

"Goodnight my beautiful moon goddess." Percy fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	15. Love is a Bitch

** Hey guys! Just like to thank all those who reviewed and viewed my story. Thank you, I really love the support and even though I only have 5 reviews, I'm still happy that you guys reviewed it. I always need that extra push of motivation to write and I always need the inspiration so if you guys want to see something happen then PM or Review so I know what you want to see! I changed my poll a little bit since I had done one of the options but now I've set it up to where all these things, if you guys choose them, they will show up farther in future or closer depends on what option you guys pick and where I want to put it. Again I will always answer your PMs, I swear on the River of Styx, that your PM's will be answered as soon as possible which probably be within an hour at the latest. So again guys thank you so much for reading on and make sure to leave a review or PM me if you want to see something happen. Thanks guys, enjoy!**

** P.S. I think I just replaced Annabeth in the Love Diamond I accidently created ( at first it was just with Artemis and Reyna but I think a Khione would shake up the plot) but I think Khione will do well, I haven't read a fanfic yet where Khione is a more attendant character. Khione happened because I was reading the Forethought Five ( First One) where Felicia got some powers from Khione and so Khoine became one of the characters. She is really crazy wild card in my back pocket and so is Annabeth but I don't think Annabeth is really going to connect with Percy in the way you want them to because Percabeth was too obvious and if your writing fanfiction, it kind of his hard to ship Percabeth due to fact that Annabeth was the cause of most of Percy's actions. **

** So I was thinking that may about writing a story where Percy dies to kill Luke but he gets sent to Tartarus instead and he is the other person in Tartarus from which there has to be two people because of the prophecy I think. So if you want to see this happen please don't hesitate to ask I would love to do it I just need more ideas. Thank you!**

Artemis

Artemis was still upset about the whole Khione incident. Percy only did it for the safety of Olympus she reminded herself. She found herself on the deck of the Argo II. She began waiting patiently for her hunters to come. She heard footsteps behind her they resonated with a familiar sound and Artemis turned and found Thalia with her bow ready in a moments notice looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"So I noticed you've got the hots for the beautiful batman." Thalia smirked.

"How did you know?" Artemis blushed.

"I went to the room to go get something and I saw you two umm... 'wrestling'." she had put finger quotations around wrestling.

Artemis blushed even more, " How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that you two were not fighting or wrestling." Thalia said.

Artemis sighed, "Don't tell anyone it's already bad enough that Aphrodite kind of has a big suspicion about us."

" Lady Artemis Percy likes you a lot and you obviously return the feelings but just be careful when you act on your feelings, you can't get carried away. I don't want to lose you." she paused, " I promise not to tell anyone unless you want me to, I swear on the River Styx." thunder roared as it accepted her promise. " Just promise that you will be careful and that you shouldn't let him take you to the next level until you are ready. Oh and make sure you remember to use protection when you do break your vow we don't need another godly kid making unwise choices especially with mortals." Artemis blushed badly and Thalia giggled at that, " Oh I know you've been thinking about it, trust me, you always start to glow silver when you want him and your face turns pink." Artemis laughed with Thalia.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yep pretty much." Thalia giggled again then her face solified with seriousness, " We better keep watch for the hunters and keep our eyes out for trouble."

Artemis nodded but she couldn't stop herself about thinking about Percy. She would never leave her hunters even though with Percy, she wanted to break her vow. She hoped Percy would understand that they could never do that. Artemis wondered if this would give the goddess Khione her chance at him since she couldn't be that intimate with him no matter how much she wanted to.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice two figures come on the ship. She snapped out of it when Thalia said, " Artemis prepare your bow."

One figure was on a peanut butter colored pegasus while the other was riding on a what looked like a surfboard but was flying instead of surfing rough waters.

"Hello, Lady Diana." the girl said. Artemis recognized the voice, it was that girl's Reyna's voice.

"Stand down." Artemis told Thalia. Thalia hesitantly put her bow down as a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair with California tan skin approached with a boy with the same colored skin but had light brown hair with hints of aurbern and had sapphire blue eyes.

"What is your buissness here?" Artemis questioned. She glared at Reyna, she had nothing against Michael but she definetly had something against Reyna.

"We came to tell you guys we are Camp Half-Blood preparing with the greeks for the upcoming war." she looked up at Artemis, " May we talk to demigods we have vital information to give them for their quest?"

After thinking about it for a little while, Artemis finally came to her conclusion, " Yes, you may. Just don't be loud Percy is asleep and so are two of my hunters. They took night shift and they were fighting all night." Reyna narrowed her eyes to Artemis glaring eyes.

"I'll see to it that we were are not to loud." She scowled. Artemis and this girl obviously hated each other, even Michael and Thalia back away a bit.

Reyna walked below deck while Michael hesitantly followed.

"What was that all about?" asked Thalia, looking at Artemis with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Artemis shook her head.

Percy's Dream

Percy stood watching, walked around for a little while on a dirt covered floor. There were blood stains everywhere. He looked around and found himself in a big arena, a coluseum. The seats were stone and some were broken or very worn down. By the press box a saw a big vase big enough to hold someone.

He ran over there to see two giants, talking one he recognized as Otis but the other was a mystery to him.

"The boy won't last to much longer even if he has those special fruits keeping him alive. The quest won't get here in time to save him and fullfil the prophecy." said the mysterious giant who started chuckling, " They won't even figure out that we are below a Masoleum."

Otis, the giant, chuckled along with his companion. Percy figured that Nico was probably there in the vase. Percy wanted to do something but he couldn't but he atleast knew where Nico was and if he was alive or not.

"They probably won't even understand that the doors of death have to be closed on both sides." the gaints laughed harder, " Theys won't even know where the House of Hades is and that is their entrance. They'll probably think they have to go to the West Coast or something."

Reyna

Reyna was sitting in the Argo II mess hall at the head of the table with Michael standing over her behind her seat. Jason was up and worried while a child of Venus with choppy brown hair held his hand. This made Reyna hurt a little inside, she may have feelings for Percy but she had always had feeling for Jason even when they were nine and had just first met she had admired him. That idiot latino boy was sitting and starring at her with a grin. She saw Frank and Hazel holding hands and smiling at each other, Finally, was all Reyna thought about them and then lastly was that girl Annabeth, with her blonde girls her silver eyes, she looked really depressed with her head in her hand staring at finger tracing the lines of the table.

Reyna cleared her throat and they all looked up at her expectantly." I'm here to announce that Camp Jupiter has travelled safetly to Camp Half-Blood and that everyone is getting along fine." she paused, " But there hordes of monsters coming towards the camp from the west coast and the group of monsters is just getting bigger and bigger." she warned. " Be careful the war is coming too soon and are only chance is if we close the doors of death in a month."

Her grimness was making everyone else feel bad about the whole situation.

"Then I guess we have to hurry." Jason said, but then Thalia came down from top deck.

"The hunters have arrived." she said.

"Michael and I will be heading back out to Camp Half-Blood." she nodded towards Thalia and she returned it with her own nod.

As they were walking back to top deck, Reyna noticed a room that was dark and was opened just a little bit. It was enough for her to notice Percy asleep with a dorky smile on his face.

"Are you coming?" Michael asked.

"I'll be there in a second." she opened the door just a little more and slipped in. She saw a hunter sleeping at by his feet at the foot of the bed and another hunter sleeping on the floor. She walked carefully and quietly over to Percy. He was even more beautiful then when he left, she didn't ponder this for long. A grin showed itself on Reyna's face as she saw her Percy's sleeping form. He was so peaceful and he was smiling . Reyna bent down close to his face and kissed his lips then his forehead and whispered in his hear, " I love you." she walked and closed the door behind her and ran out to catch up with Michael.

Khione

Khione sat on her eyes throne, laying her head on one arm rest as her feet hang from the other. She was looking up at the ceiling and couldn't stop caressing her lips with her fingertips.

She pondered the kiss she had shared with the god of male beauty. Calling him handsome was an understatement. Male models, even Apollo, looked ugly compared to him. She couldn't help but smile at remember how is lips tasted like strawberry yogurt and granola and how it felt when the kiss was rough. She couldn't help but want more. Maybe since she joined the gods of Olympus maybe that may give her a chance with him. Maybe he would look up to her and smile with his gorgeous pearly whites. Maybe he might even thank her for saving his life when they fought Gaea or maybe even save her life.

Khione knew she would do anything her power to make that boy hers. Waking up with emerald eyes looking back at her every morning after a very satifying night of love making was something Khione wanted badly and there was nothing Khione never got when she wanted something. Nothing.

**AN- Well the whole Khione part I made was because I had an interesting conversation with the authors of The Forethought Five about teen love and how it starts like a little flame but grows larger and becomes uncontrolled. That's sort of how I am making Khione because of her ruthlessness. Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed. :D**


	16. Fangirls,Girlfriends,and Ex-Girlfriends

**Hey guys still need Reviews and don't forget to answer the poll! Warning this might become a very strong T or slightly M because of Khione's crazy antics.**

Percy

When Percy got up, he felt pressure on his feet and turn to see a peacefully sleeping Phoebe on the end of his bed. He shifted ever so careful to get his feet out from under her. She stirred slightly but she was still sound asleep. He got out of bed and groaned quietly as he felt the soreness from battle from last night and the night before. He got up, tip toeing and found Zoe sleeping on the floor next to the bed. He quietly stepped over her and headed towards the bathroom.

When he walked in he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His face had changed slightly, he cheeks were more slender, his eyes popped out more, and teeth were straight, even his chipped tooth wasn't chipped anymore. His face wasn't the only thing that changed, his skin tone was just a little bit darker and he turned around to see that the scars of his childhood were nearly gone and were just small white lines here and there. His muscle tone had become more ridged and was vivid.

He shut the door to the bathroom and he stripped down his pajama bottoms and his boxers and slipped into the shower. He needed one, his soreness wasn't going to get any better with the next night shift. He closed his eyes and let the water melt on to his skin.

He was quietly enjoying his shower when he heard a door shut to the room and he figured it was just Artemis coming to get him then he heard the door shut to the bathroom door. He couldn't open his eyes, he heard someone stripping and stepping into the shower.

"Artemis," he whispered not wanting to wake the hunters up," What are you doing, this is too far. This could be consider has breaking his oath."

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take." said familiar voice that was not Artemis but he could stop himself from being drawn to her. It was like charm speak but so much worse.

He finally opened his eyes to see Khione with her hair wet. He tried looking up but he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Don't be shy, I know you want to kiss me." something forced him to hold her and kiss her.

After being in the shower for quite awhile the water began to get cold and he heard a voice. "Hey Percy, it's time to get up." Khione instantly disappeared into snowflakes.

"I'm in the shower." he knew Artemis was blushing.

He quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his jewels. He opened the bathroom door to find the hunters were gone and that Artemis was staring at him and blushing.

"What?!" his towel fell. He started to blush but Artemis came over to him and kissed him, hard.

He pulled away and picked up his towel. Completely embarrased.

"What's wrong Percy?" said Artemis.

"Two things, one I'm naked, number two, I think I just got raped by Khione." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly happened?" she growled, probably at the thought of Khione getting some from her man.

He quickly explained what happened, how she controlled him, how he thought it was Artemis, and how he was forced to kiss her and how her couldn't see. She didn't seem angry with him since he could never tell a lie but she was very pissed at Khione. She looked up at him and sighed then blushed.

"Percy, I don't think you realize this but you got hotter." her face was flushed.

"How?! Why?!" Percy was so confused. He saw Artemis turn away she was blushing terribly now.

"Because," she said still turned away," of your domain of Male Beauty."

"Oh," his stomach growled loudly even Artemis could hear it.

"Um, you better get dressed I'm just gonna, um, meet you in the mess hall." Artemis said quickly leaving.

When he entered the mess hall he saw several hunters eating, but they all stopped to look at him. Piper and Annabeth also joined the staring parade.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?" he asked. Everyone continued eating but some people still looked at him while he was eating.

"Percy you won't have to take the night shift tonight, Jason and Annabeth said they would do it today." said Zoe.

One of the younger hunters who were about ten jumped onto Percy and hugged him with a death grip. He couldn't help but smile when the young huntress said," We've missed you so much, why did you have to leave?" she said hugging him even of the huntresses giggled as some others smiled at their happiness.

"Calm down Stephanie, he needs to breath." said Artemis coming from behind, laughing.

"Can you sing us a lullaby?" she said pouting her lip out, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He gave in, "Sure, I will sing you a lullaby." Stephanie smiled at hugged him again.

"Ok hunters to the deck so Percy can sing you your lullaby." she commanded.

A few minutes later, Percy found himself leaning against the railing with his guitar out. When the hunters were all sitting down, even the older ones, around him in a circle. He started to thrum his guitar and sing. ( Dear No by Tori Kelly covered by Leroy Sanchez, sorry had to put in there since last time I was asked, but look up the song, it goes perfectly with all the hunters stand for.) He sang until some of the little ones were slowly drifting off to sleep. He finished his song and the girls looked at him admiringly.

"Ok girls time for bed." Artemis said picking up two straglers. When the hunters left with Artemis.

"I didn't know you could sing." said Jason, his adopted brother.

"Thanks to the god Apollo for blessing me with a voice and musical instruments when I was twelve."

"Oh, yeah, you sang with Tegan and you were trying to impress her but weren't you always good with the piano?"

"Yeah." Percy said quietly relishing the memory of Tegan.

Artemis came back and hugged Percy. Jason gave him a grin with one of his eyebrows raised. Percy mouthed Shut Up when Jason mouthed Whatever, I know you like her. Percy smiled at his girlfriend and at his little brother.

"Percy," Artemis whispered into his ear," meet me in the room when you are done eating." Artemis let go and smiled when she walked away.

"I'm going to go get some dinner, want anything?" Jason shook his head and Percy left.

Percy scarfed down all of his food and was now standing front of the door to Artemis and his room. He looked at the handle doubt fully and he shook off and opened the door, while quietly slipping in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," said Artemis, she was in a small thigh length nightgown which was silver which went well with her light brown hair and her bright silver eyes. " Can you sleep with me, again?" Percy smiled and he tucked himself into bed, when Artemis slipped into the sheets and put his arm around her, holding her tight against his chest.

"Don't leave me." she said quietly.

"I won't."

"Swear it on the River of Styx."

"Swear on the River of Styx to never be with any other woman unless it can't be avoided."

"Why did you add that?"

"Add what?"

"Unless it can't be avoided."

"I added it because you never know what the gods have planned out for us and one of us might end up in an arranged marriaged with a Roman or something." he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok." she said satisfied with her answer and she soon fell asleep.

Jason

"It's a beautiful night." he said trying to light up the mood while Annabeth stood there depressed looking, staring at the ocean.

"It isn't when you can't be with the one you love." Annabeth had been a real buzz kill lately and Jason was done with it.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but here is some tough love," he stepped towards Annabeth, "Ok I get it that you are sad about Percy being different but he is my brother and my family. So stop mopping around because you are a great demigod. You will figure out Dedealus' laptop, you will save and protect all the demigods on this ship, you will rescue the Athena Parthenon but you can't do that if you are constantly mopping around. Now stop feeling sorry for your self, and suck it up!" he was on the verge of yelling then something stopped him. Annabeth leaned in close to him and did something he never expected to happen, she kissed him. He kissed back slightly.

"Thank you." she said when she pulled away but Jason pulled her back in.

"What the hell!?" yelled Piper. Jason pulled away to see a very angry teared Piper.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jason defended.

"No it is exactly what it looks like." she went over to him and slapped him, while Annabeth awkwardly stepped out of the fight," Sorry, Jason but it looks like you've lost me." she stepped away from him and ran off.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I just lost Piper." he said sadly.

**Ok guys, I'm sorry that the chapters lately aren't about the fighting but the progression of the love and pairings between characters. Oh and just to tell everybody since I got this alot, the song Percy and Piper were singing was Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. Remember to review it and answer the poll. Continue reading and enjoy! :D**


	17. Heartbreak

Piper

Piper had never been in so much pain before. She just saw the boyfriend who fell for her twice he kiss her best friend. She was wrapped in blankets, curled up in ball in her room. She was angrily crying into her pillow.

"Stupid boy," Piper sobbed, "Why did you have to be so stupid? Why was I so stupid to fall in love with a boy I knew, was just going to break my heart?"

Why did she? Why did she have to fall in love with a cute boy who she knew was just going to break her heart but she knew he was better than that. And Annabeth, she felt so betrayed, she trusted Annabeth. With all the things she told her, all the sessions of crying the spent together, she couldn't have any self control. Today was betrayed by two people who she thought she could trust the most. Now she has Leo, poor Leo. What was she going to tell him, that everything was ok and that she was fine. No, she was betrayed, she couldn't lie or hide her feelings of pain, to her only friend left.

The door opened to the room, she didn't care enough to see who it was.

"Piper," said Percy," Are you ok?" Everbody knew on this ship that Percy and Artemis were together but were waiting for them to admit it.

"No," she threw one of her pillows at him," That is for what your brother did to me."

He dodged the pillow and sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand your pain."

"No you don't, so your girlfriend died when you were nineteen, big deal. Demigods don't have happy endings." she felt guilty at the look on his face and he quickly turned away. "I'm sorry Per-"

"Don't, just don't." Percy said, he still sat there but he was angry more than sad, "I didn't know she could hurt me so much even in her grave."

"What do you mean?" Piper said now looking at him, seeing him slouch with sadness yet his fist were clenched.

He hesitated as if he wasn't sure if he want to share on not, he sighed," She left me a note before she died. She wrote when she was in the infirmary before I had gotten there. I didn't get it until a year later." he said softly.

"What was in it that made you hurt so much?" she said,sitting up.

"She..." he seemed like he was on the verge of tears, "She had slept with five other guys before I had asked her to marry me." He swallowed.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be, she's dead now there is nothing you or I can do." he said, he smiled sadly.

"Percy, why are telling me this?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that there are worst things than just kissing, we were both betrayed Piper." He got up and headed for the door but he stopped short and turned around, " We both have pain in our hearts and it will never leave." then he left. He didn't get to far because the boat shook and slid to the left.

"Stay in here, Piper, I'm going to go check it out." he said after being slammed against the wall.

Jason

Couldn't believe he had just kissed Annabeth in front of Piper but sadly there was something there between him and Annabeth. Why did I do that, he thought, Why do I have to be so stupid when it comes to girls.

While he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice a black shadow come close to the ship. He didn't notice it was even there until the black shadow rammed the ship. Soon after Percy came running up the stairs that ran to the lower deck.

"What happened?" then the black shadow rose out of the water as Hazel and Frank ran up to see what was going. They both turn to see a giant horseshoe crab rise out of the water. It was the ugliest thing he had ever saw. The crab latched on to the ship by it's giant black mouth throwing Hazel overboard, Frank ran after her and he two fell overboard.

Percy had a rope in his hand and he tied it to the mast and ran out to go get them. He jumped and disappeared. About two minutes after he jumped the shrimpzilla turned to dust. Jason ran over the rope was and tryed pulling up until suddenly it went slack. Jason and Annabeth ran towards the railing and saw that the rope was cut and Percy, Hazel, and Frank were gone.

Artemis came running up onto the deck to to see two very disappointed and sad looking demigods.

"What the hell happened?!" demanded Artemis. She was in a silver night gown with a robe over it.

"I failed." Jason said quietly, " I failed my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Hazel and Frank fell overboard because of the shrimpzilla and Percy tied himself to mast and ran out to get them. " Annabeth paused, " He managed to kill it but Hazel, Frank, and Percy haven't surface." Jason started to cry.

"My brother is dead." he slammed his gladius onto the deck," After we just got him back." he dropped to his knees, " He's dead because I didn't save him."

Artemis was baffled by this and she started to cry and went over to Jason. She hugged him tightly.

Percy

Percy didn't see anything except coral bars and and a coral brick room. He was underwater and he had no idea where he was. He swam over to the bars and called out for Frank or Hazel.

"Frank!" he called, " Hazel! Where are you?!" he was very concerned he knew Frank would be able to surviving with his shape shifting abilities but Hazel, she had no way of living through this.

Someone spoke almost like it was inside his head,

"_Right above you Percy, "_said Frank. Percy looked up to see Frand as a giant clown fish.

"Where are we and Where is Hazel?" Percy said.

"The girl is fine." said another voice, " And you are at Camp Atlantis, where demigods come here to train." Percy turned to see a merman with blue gills on his neck and a big blue tail with long green hair stand before his cell. He wore armor with a small Halaber in his hand.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked.

"We saved you and you guys will be training with us down here for a while."

"But we have a quest."

"Don't worry time works differently down here, six days down here is one hour up there."

Khione

Khione was still in shock about what happened with her and Percy. She remembered his naked body and how beautiful it looked. She remember how his bare skin felt on hers . She remembered the water glistening on him and how it danced on his muscles. She remembered what it felt like to pressed up against him like that. She wanted more and she wasn't going to stop until he was her husband and she knew how to make that happen but it would require a lot of help from her dad.

She was in her room, lying on her bed, facing the ceiling. Khione got up put on a blue dress and headed to go meet her father in the throne room. On the way there she walked passed all the statues of men who couldn't please her or were willing to. She knew Percy would never up like that. He may be in love with the huntress of the moon but Khione knew they could never be intimate, she knew after a while he would want to be satisfied and she knew she would want to be the one to do it.

"Father, " she said when she entered the throne room of Boreas, " I need to ask something of you."

Boreas shewed away a few advisers he was speaking with then turned to her. " What does my daughter want that she doesn't already have?"

"I want Perseus Jackson's hand in marriage but it might need some convince with the Olympians." Boreas raised his eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You might to lend a hand in the upcoming war." she smiled, hoping her father would comply which he did.

"I will send word to the Olympians saying that you want Percy Jackson's hand for my help in the war." He smiled.

Khione grinned ear to ear and turned away imagining what it would be like to have Percy Jackson day after day after day. She imagined him with her in the mornings, waking up to see his smiling face remembering what they had done the night before and then have special dinners together. Percy romanticing her with flowers, chocolates, and of course himself. They would sire so many children and they all would look like a mixture of the both of them. She would go to sleep every night with the taste of him on her lips. Yes, it would be perfect.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter was kind of boring but I had to do something to keep the wheels rolling. But I'm sad to announce that I'm only going to post on weekends now due to school work and sports. Remember to review and PM me with your questions. Don't forget to check out Unexpected Waterfall. Bye Guys!**


	18. A Whole New World

Percy PoV ( haha first time during this entire story)

"So how will you be training me?" I asked the fish man suspiciously.

"You three have unique powers that need to be trained and we here, in Camp Atlantis, will help you, especially you Percy." I was walking with the merman while Hazel and Frank flanked me by both sides. Hazel was able to breath due to an air bubble that surrounded her head.

"Why me specifically?" I inquisitioned. I knew I had abilities, big ones, thanks to me being a mortal but still having the abilities over elements. Everyone at camp knew I had the abitily to copy powers and make them stronger but know one knew not Jason or Artemis that I had the power of telekinisis. I was born with it but I hated having it. It never saved my parents, it never saved my father, it never saved my mother, and it never saved my baby brother. He would be about Jason's age that's why I sort of adopted him as my brother. Flashes of the fire, the blood streaming from my mom's temples as her dead body lay on my bed, remembering how I ran with tears leaking from my eyes has I saw my father who had been stabbed seven times, and my final thought was of me running towards my brother's room. First everything is okay bet then the room started to heat up and then there was a blast from the closet in my brother's room, it caught my house on fire. I remember sitting on the gurny with an oxygen mask over my face in my cowboy pajamas. I knew that from then on, I would rescue demigods so that they would never have to suffer through what I had. I knew that I would kill all monsters in my way and I had promised on the River Styx that I would do just that and I did.

"Because my boy, you have certain powers no half-blood or god as ever seen. You must learn to control your elemental powers before you can truely them." I gave him a quizzical glance.

"But what do you mean by that?" I asked concerned for my future. What if they have to do _things_ to me? What if I may never see Artemis and Jason ever again? I shouldn't worry about it, this is a camp that trains demigods or more like demi dryads that work for the gods.

"You will see." replied the fishman. I had a sneaky suspicion I wasn't going to like what we were about to do.

We finally reached our destination. It was a giant castle made up up stones that shimmered when the refracted light from the sun hit it. We entered the gate without any qualms.

"We are entering the throne room of King Triton, please behave in front of his majesty." said the merman.

We entered into a giant room, weapons and pelts hang from the walls. There was a muscular man sitting on a throne looking bored. The man looked like he was either 30 or 40 years old. He had strawberry blonde hair unlike Jason who had golden colored hair. He had a slender face but a strong jaw, his eyes were hazel, they didn't look cruel but they were harden by training and working hard but there was a kind glint in his eyes. He reminded me of Apollo for some odd reason. As we walked up to the Triton, I noticed a silver and a gold trident crossing each other over a pelt of a Kraken on it.

"Majesty," the fishman bowed and he gestured for us to do the same, I didn't, " I have found some demigods that need training with their special abilities and we have Perseus Jackson learning his elemental ways." the kings eyes sparked when he heard my name. I don't know it that is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Send the Daughter of Pluto to Kane and send the Son of Mars to Kaede." Some other merman came and escorted Hazel and Frank out of the throne room. I didn't like them out of my sight. They were in my cohort, the fifth one, we made the fifth cohort the best cohort by bringing back it's rightful flag. I didn't notice myself looking at my 21 stripes until someone put their hand on my shoulder and I realized that it was just the merman escorting my out.

When we were out, I asked, "Where are we going?" I wasn't paying attention, I had missed all of it due to the fact that I was think about my fellow soldiers.

"We are going to see Master Koy and Master Lauren." he answered.

"What will they be teaching me?" I had a bad feeling that this was going to be hard. I had never used my elemental powers except fire and water. Those were the powers I grew up using, Poseidon gave me water powers and Hephaestus and Hestia gave me the ability to control fire. I prefered to use fire more than water though, just because Tegan was a Daughter of Neptune and we had trained together and now that she was gone, it just felt different.

"How to use and control the elements." he replied.

After walking on a a narrow , curvy, path, there was a small village. We began walking through it making turns here and there. I noticed how safe and happy these fish people were. It reminded me of home, at Camp Jupiter, it was like another New Rome.

"We just have walk up this hill and then to that temple." it was like the greek parthenon except for some Roman enteties to make it Roman. Romans taking over the parthenon, or maybe it was just combining the two cultures.

When we got up there the fishman was slightly out of breath but I didn't mention anything to him about it. The temple had several working fishman working here and there. They looked like they were carrying things everywhere as if someone was moving.

We then entered a hall way that didn't have as many active servants and at the end of hall was something I immediately ran towards.

A girl who looked about seventeen or eighteen was suddenly moving things without touching them. At the end of the hall was a big room, it was circular and swords and pelts were everywhere. I then realized we weren't in the water any more and that everything was dry. The girl had light brown hair and electric blue eyes. I will admit to her being beautiful but that wasn't the thing that struck me with curiosity. She shifted her hands and then turned to see me and everything dropped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said carefully not sure how the girl would react to me staring at her.

"Don't worry, you didn't exactly intrude." she was picking up the things that she dropped when she saw me and I immediately got down on my knees and helped her.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I thought I was the only one with telekenisis.

She smiled and chuckled, "Well, you should know that it was just airbending." she must have saw the weird look that I gave her," Um," she smiled she looked kind of shy.

"Oh hi, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson." I held out my hand and she hesitantly shook it and shook it.

"Um, yea, of course you are Percy Jackson," she seemed a little bit nervous and I was curious in how she knew my name. " I'm Lauren, Lauran Vandel."

"Wait are you master Lauren?"

"Yep, that would be me, in the flesh." she said.

"Well, I geuss I will be training with you then." I said with a smile trying to calm her nerves.

"I geuss you are." she replied, returning the smile.

Hazel (third person)

Hazel was escorted what looked like a field, but you know, underwater. There was a young man that stood directly in the middle. He was tan, he had brown hair, and had a small gotee on his chin. He sat there in the lotus position. He looked like he was in his late 20's or early 30's. He was only wearing pants and he was really scrawny.

The scene suddenly changed when Hazel took a step forward. They weren't in a field anymore. They were in a snowy tundra, winds blew rashly against her skin. Hazel couldn't believe how it went from so peaceful and then she realized, he was a mist manipulator.

His eyes glowed blue and then he spoke, " Hazel Levasque doing in my presents? Please step forward my child." she did. She was shaking really bad, scared of what he might do. He may have been scrawny but his eyes made him intimidating. He put his palm on the middle of her forehead and closed his eyes. After what felt like forever he opened his eyes they were a reasurring blue eyes.

"I see that you are in need of training young legacy of Hecate." What was he talking about, she had no powers of manipulating mist and where did this legacy of Hecate come from.

That man looked at her, " My name is Kane, I will help you train with the mist. I know you have no idea what you are doing, I saw that in your memories." Okay, Hazel was a little angry and a little embarrased. How far did this guy go through her memories.

" How did you already know me?" she asked.

"Hecate told me to look out for a young girl who was her legacy and that the girl's name would be Hazel and that appears to be you." Kane said.

Frank

Frank was strolling along aimlessly with a merman named Jeffrey. Frank had been following Jeffrey for what felt like an hour. They were waltzing through what looked like underwater mountains. He felt the currents whip against his skin, yes, skin. When the trio arrived they were told that if you were in camp bounderies you would be able to breath underwater and with stand the water pressure, but if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to survive one second, the pressure would crush you before the oxygen deprivation would kick in.

"So..." said Jeffrey trying to make small talk.

"How long will we be staying here?" This was the first question that slipped from Frank's lips.

"A year."

"B-But we have a quest, we can't leave our friends behind and let the camps down." Frank stuttered.

The merman chuckled, " It will only be 60 hours and 50 minutes above." he said pointing to the sky, or at least would be sky, and still chuckling.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle with him, " So only 2 days and a half?" he was laughing at his own confusion and relief.

"Yep but after your quest and after the giant war you will have to return for a little longer." Jeffrey said, suddenly serious.

"Why?" Frank asked. Why would he have to stay longer? Yeah he liked it down here, but what about his friends at camp Jupiter, Gwen and Dakota?

"Something is brooding with gods other than the olympians, gods more powerful than the olympians themselves." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

Before he could answer Jeffrey walked into a cave that intruded on the side of a mountain. There was a light at the end of the cave and they began to walk towards it. When they reached the light, they saw the strangest thing. At the end of cave was what looked like a small apartment and with a dodo bird standing in the center.

The dodo bird looked at us strangely and suddenly it turned into his mom. He nearly ran towards the mirage but he knew it wasn't her. The figure changed into himself. It was an exact replica of what Frank could geuss he looked like at the moment, confused.

"What his your buisness here Jeffrey?" the figure spoke in Frank's voice.

"Kaede this is Frank, your trainey." Jeffrey replied calmly.

The figure changed into a young man who looked to be in his college years, early twenties. He had a hard and stern look to his face. The man had shoulder length black, curly, hair. He looked like a warrior from Braveheart, he wore no shirt but wore tight black pants with a black pelt on his waist hanging down like a loin cloth.

"Frank Zhang, child of Mars, legacy of Poseidon." he crossed his arms in front of him and put one hand to his chin. He gave Frank a curious look," You know some of your strengths but you will still need training and we begin right here, tomorrow morning, 6 sharp." Frank gulped, dreaded what he was to be served tomorrow by his new trainer.

**Hey guys! Sorry this update was a day late, I had an unexpected but needed trip to Iowa. I had to pick up my packet for Junior Olympics but I didn't expect to leave Friday night. I feel really bad for this being late but I hope you enjoy some new OC characters. Especially with Lauren, you will learn alot more about her in the next chapter, I think, I never know exactly how I pin the pieces together but I do. REMEMBER to Review, Follow, and Favorite. New Poll on Profile, coming soon, Who do you want to be endgame with Percy? Tell me by voting at the poll.**


	19. Pelt Earning and Mist Manipulators

Percy

"Ugh." Percy grunted. Master Koy an old man with black hair streaked with gray and a beard the same colors had put twenty blocks of cement on Percy's back and told him to do one hundred push ups. Percy was only at number 30, when he started to struggle. He was currently at 59, and he was excited for the next 41.

Master Koy had been teaching him every other day and the days he wasn't being conditioned by Master Koy, he was with Lauren. Lauren was gentle but could be harsh when she wanted to, especially when they spared. Percy had gotten a hold of the earth bending part of his elemental powers but he still couldn't bend the air around him. He hated the days with Master Koy.

It had only been a month with these guys but he knew he still had about 11 months of this to go and Percy prayed to the gods the days with Master Koy would get easier. On the other hand, Frank had lost all of his weight in only a month and he was now gaining muscle everyday and Hazel had gotten stronger with her abilities and her confidence. Hazel had always been a bit on the shy side but she was now strong and confident with everything she did.

"40 more." Master Koy pointed out. All of a sudden, Master Koy attention was set on something else. Percy heard footsteps as slowly went down into another push up. He was sweating horribly and his arms were shaking, they felt like Jell-O. When the footsteps got closer, he instantly recognized them.

Unfortunetly this made him loose focus, and he crumpled under the wait of his hesitation, and was then smooshed against the ground with 20 cement blocks crushing him.

"Percy, are you ok?" asked Lauren, worried.

"Yea, but I'm trapped." he winced. He felt some of the weight realease as she earth bent the blocks of his back. He couldn't because his hands weren't free, they trapped awkwardly around him. He heard Lauren giggle as she moved the last block out of the way. He stood up, shakily, wondering how much of a fool he just made himself out to be. Why was it when ever he was around Lauren, they were both embarringsing themselves in front of each other? It was weird.

Then Lauren spoke," The reason I have come is that I think it would be better if we worked on Percy's lightness rather than his bulk." she was trying to stay serious but Percy knew she was stifling a laugh. That's the thing he liked about Lauren, they were both making each other laugh, even if the situation was more serious than others.

"What are you suggesting, Lauren?" Master Koy smiled a devilish smile. Lauren looked at me with the same smile.

"I think we need to work an acrobatics, agility, and speed. It will help with the airbending. With this element you alway have to stay light on your feet." then she demonstrated a round off into a back hand spring into a horizontal twist in mid- air, and Percy felt the breeze as she knocked most of the blocks over.

" Where?" was all Master Koy asked.

"I think you'll like the place I picked for speed." Lauren grinned, mischeiveously.

Percy was nervous and excited. He hadn't gotten to leave camp ever since he started training but he was also nervous for Lauren had in mind. These thoughts crossed his mind when they started to walk north away from the camp but once they got past the borders of camp or at least what he thought were the borders, he began to wonder why he wasn't being crushed to death or why he could still breath.

As if she was reading his mind, Lauren explained," Artic Circle is in camp borders but nobody lives in this part of camp because it is where our cyclopes have their underwater forges to build our weapons." So that's where they were going. He knew he was going to get really cold, he had gotten use to the camp's water's temperature but he wasn't sure how well he would hold with an ice bath.

"Hey Percy, look there's where the mortal's Titanic is?" Lauren whispered to him as she pointed to a wreckage of a once beautiful ship. "Some of the forges are there in the wreckage." Lauren pointed out as Percy saw the slight glow of the forges.

Percy felt himself shiver a little more than he already was as they walked on to the Artic Circle. He held his crossed arms closer to his tundra wraps. Yes, tundra wraps, they were like what nomads wore when traveling through the desert, except Percy's wraps had pants instead of a robe. There were a bunch fabric wrapped around the shirt of the wraps and the pants of the wraps, protecting him from the winds of anything. He had white wraps that were like vambraces around his wrist ( you'll know what I'm talking about if you google it, haha, google it, no need to bing it, :P). He had a white matching scarf that wrapped around his nose and his mouth like a mask the cowboys in movies wore. His hair had grown longer but it still ended at mid- neck so hair was thicker and longer but would never reach the bottom of his neck. His hair could now cover forehead entirely, barely reaching his eyes.

There was an iceberg only about 200 meters away and they began to walk towards it. Lauren had another idea, she made her hands down to her sides has if two jets came from her palms, her feet were placed in a lunge postition and she looked up and suddenly shot up to the surface. Percy smile at this as he decided to do the same. He felt the pressure build up before he let his shoot him up to the surface. He felt the cold water sting him as he shot up to the surface. His face found the sky and he realesed the breath he didn't know he was holding. He saw Lauren over on the iceburg and he swam over to her. Lauren helped him get up and he was surprised when he stood that he was some what dry but he soon found himself very cold as the Artic winds slapped against skin. Lauren didn't seem bothered by it.

"Master Koy will be up here soon, he doesn't have the power over water like we do." Lauren explained the question Percy was thinking in his head. He took a step closer inward on the ice rock and he slipped and fell on his bottom. Lauren chuckled, and helped him up.

"Ugh, why can't Poseidon give me water bending abilities it would make it alot easier to train demi-dryads and demi-gods." Master Koy grumbled as he pull himself up on the iceberg.

Unlike Percy, Lauren wore a fur coat type thing that ended at her upper thigh, but it was blue with white trims, she wore a few wolf pelts around her waist, and she had a wolf head cap over her light brown curls. She had her spear and a machete strapped to her back. By the wolf pelt that hung proudly at her waist, she had several knifes,daggers, and grenades that did several different things beside exploding. Master Koy wore almost the samething but he had Jaguar on his head instead of a wolf. Percy wondered how they got those but they always said that he would earn them in training.

"See those ice flats floating over there?" Master Koy pointed north west of where they were towards a line of floating ice islands that staggered in different places making it difficult to jump to each one, Percy slowly nodding, " We want you jump to each one until you reach that large one over there." he then pointed to the island that Percy could barely see, probably because there was no sun out and it was very wind and cold. He felt the wind that carried small amounts of water that lashed against his skin, he felt them create small cuts on his exposed face that he hadn't put his scarf over, and he felt the salt in cuts creating a small burning sensation where is cuts were.

Percy slowly made his way towards the first island and then made a running jump towards it, and barely making it. He felt the ice wobble but he continued until his feet were steady on the ice that returned to being flat. He heard Lauren say something to Master Koy but he couldn't make out what it was. He landed roughly on the second island meaning that he slipped and he to roll a little bit to even out the island so it didn't flip over. When he got up and noticed that there was a giant lump of what looked like ice that was only five more islands away, on the biggest island, his destination but something was weird about it, it was the color was different from the ice. The ice had a hint of blue but the ice mound did not. Percy quickly dissmissed that thought as he jumped to the third island.

The third island was easier to land on but some freezing cold water did splash on his exposed skin on the bridge of nose. He knew if he didn't hurry, he was going to have Hades to pay with frost bite. After the third island steadied, Percy leaped over to the next one.

By the time he got to the fifth island he knew that the once thought ice mound was not ice. It was a polar bear. Percy decided that he had to be swifter and quieter so he didn't wake up the very large polar bear. He quickly leaped to the sixth one the waited, like he had been doing for it to stiffen to a stop and then he jumped to the next one. He realized when he got to his final island that he didn't have Riptide with him and that he had given it to Lauren before he started to leaped from ice chunk to ice chunk. He cursed to himself, Damn it, Why do I always have to be so thoughtless all the time? He should know never to give up his weapon ( or at least have a weapon on him at all times) even to the most harmless of creatures, like Lauren.

Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap, Percy thought to himself. He tried to be silent when he landed but he had a bit of a rough landing since he lost his focus and put his focus on the polar bear instead of his destination. He fell and rolled causing the bigger island to tip a little bit. He continued to roll until he stop himself, he got up brushed himself off, and he felt a shadow cast over him and he looked up. Not only had he woke up the polar bear, the polar bear stood over him and was glaring at him if animals could glare.

The polar bear roared into Percy's face and then lunged. He side-stepped out of the way. He had to kill the polar with his bare hands or he would be killed either slowly from jumping off the island or being brutally murdered by a polar bear. Percy hadn't been able to control the temperature of the water yet, so that wasn't an option.

"Get him, Percy!" Lauren called out, from where she stood on an iceberg. He lost his focus and was slammed across the ice by the bear. He quickly jumped to his feet and side-stepped another attack from the bear. He then got an idea but he needed the polar bear to get to one side of the ice. Percy took a few steps back, the polar bear stepped forward and slashed and lunged again this time inching toward the north west side of the ice.

"Come on!" Lauren cheered, " I know you can do it, Perce!" For some reason that struck him, she called him Perce, nobody had ever called him that but he liked it when she did.

When he was lost in his thoughts, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the slash the came towards him and he had blood dripping from the side of his head. He felt the heat of his blood dripping onto his face. He just had to dodge one more slash then his idea could slide into it's place. He took the last few steps backward that he needed and just like Percy planned the polar bear lunged forward and he side-stepped the last time.

The ice tipped more than it should and then it flipped over, making the polar bear and Percy fall under water underneath the chunk of ice. Percy knew what he had to do.

He thought about water bending and he felt the water pull towards him then Percy made a strangle motion with his hands, towards the polar bear.

The polar bear struggled for air, he tried to swim towards the sky but Percy held his grip on the bear tightening his grip on the bear's neck. The polar bear continued to struggle until the bear's paws stopped suddenly and Percy brought his closer together making sure the deed was done. The polar bear had a blank expression on it's face as it's hands came down to his side. Percy carefully swam underwater, because it was easier to pull the bear with water, and swam towards the iceberg. He then surfaced and coughed, took a deep breath. Before he could do anything else, Master Koy, pulled the tired boy up onto the shore as Lauren helped water bend the dead polar bear out of water.

When Percy shakily stood, after a few stumbles of failed attemps, he bombarded by a hug that sent crashing onto his back which still had bruises from this mornings incident with the cement blocks. Blood was still dripping from the right side of his face. He hugged the hugger tighter, Lauren gently inspected his head during their hug and three slash marks went from his face just a little past the middle of the side of his head.

"Percy, your head." Lauren pointed out, all Percy could do was hug her tighter. He was so cold even the littlest bit of warmth helped but sure enough he felt a lot warmer when Lauren hugged him.

She finally let go of him and stood and helped him up. He was still a little wobbly from exhaustion, so Lauren draped his arm around her shoulders and shifted his wait a little bit on her.

"Great job, you've just earned your first pelt." Percy smiled sadly with exhaustion. "You've earned the pelt that you will wear from this day on." Master Koy smiled.

They got off the iceberg, with the polar bear that Lauren helped him water bend off and they started their Journey home.

Hazel

"Concentrate Hazel." Kane said. She was sweating, he asked her to create a picnic with the mist so it like their was food when their was none.

"I'm trying." she said giving up. She was tired they had been working at it all day. She'd only been able to conjure up small things like fruit bowls and swords but an entire picnic was hard. She had been at this since 6 this morning. She tried visualizing like she usually does but it didn't work. She had been trying so hard she was exhausted and sweating.

Kane understood her frustration, " I think we should take a break and have a picnic to help you visualize it.

It had been a month here but only about 5 hours up on the surface, since the trio fell towards Camp Atlantis. Hazel wondered what must be going on in the minds of her friends. They probably thought that they were dead, or they probably were worried sick about them but the second was only a slim chance, no one would ever believe that they somehow survived. Three people of the seven, dead, it was saddening, no one ever no they were alive until two and half days later when they would be teleported to them. Hazel wondered what they would be doing when she would find them.

She got up when Kane did and they headed off to the city. It was a lot like New Rome at Camp Jupiter except of course it was underwater. The city was absolutely gorgeous, it was like the Emerald City from Wizard of Oz ( the only movie Hazel ever saw before she died and came back to life). Hazel really missed being at home. She missed the feeling of being in danger during the games, it was the kind she could easily get of but felt like the actually life or death situation. She missed helping out with the horses and Hannibal the elephant. But what she missed the most of all was, fighting and protecting her home. She would worry about what happened with they combined the camps.

Kane had treated her well, he was a really nice teacher. He understood the hardships of being a beginner and all the difficulties of focusing, especially when you have alot to focus on. They would do fun things like trick some of merman into walking into walls and other things like that. She was never the type to prank people, she used to hang in her corner and be shy and only talk to Reyna, Frank, Percy, or Gwen ( she didn't really trust Dakota with her feelings and her with her friendship). Kane brought out her confidence and she saw that as a good thing. She had never been the first one to rush into a fight or make people laugh or prank people, but now she was and she enjoyed being a more confident every day.

When they past the infirmary, she saw a glimpse of someone who looked like Percy and she immediatly ran into the infirmary to ask if he was okay. Lauren, one of Percy's teachers, was standing over him with a needle thread. She was sewing up what appeared to be three slash marks that were on the side of Percy's head. Percy had blankets over him,lots of them. Percy was only focused on Lauren when she came in and not on the needle thread, he was focused on her determined and her figure when she leaned over him, even when his head was tilted he couldn't stop staring at her. Hazel didn't judge him for that, he needed to get a girlfriend. Yeah, okay, there was Reyna but Reyna really wasn't his type. She was to clingy and worried, well yeah, the cirmumstances but Hazel knew that Reyna would probably move to fast and end up hurting herself with her own vulnerabilty. Then there was Khione, Percy's crazy stalker, who had a giant crush on him and wanted to do _things_ to him but the only problem with that would be the fact that Percy didn't like her back. Lauren would be perfect for him, she was strong and gentle, while Reyna was hard as rock and a worrier. She knew Lauren would be able to handle Percy, Reyna wouldn't be able to. But then there was that thing going between Artemis and Percy but she figured it was probably just a fling, there was no way Percy could marry Artemis and have kids with her. Lauren almost all the same powers as Percy and she would be understanding towards his problems. She would be able to protect him, care for him in his times of need, and she would be able to with him forever, Lauren was the same kind of immortal Percy was, the kind that can only be killed in action. It would take a lot to kill Percy because of the werewolf that was inside him. He could turn in to one whenever he wanted but it was a pain in the ass when the full moon came. She knew that he goes through so much pain every full moon when he would change against his will. Lauren would be able to handle that, and Hazel knew it and she already knew they had chemisty she was just waiting 'til they saw it in each other.

Lauren was on the last slash when she caught Percy looking at her like the way a groom does at his newly wedded bride. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy blushed and turned away and when he did, his emerald eyes met with her brown ones.

"Don't worry Hazel I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." Hazel expression changed as if to ask how it happened.

"Little training thing, kind of got out of hand." Percy playfully glared at Lauren, who was chuckling.

"He fought of a polar bear with his bear hands, it wasn't just a little out of hand but he earned his first pelt." Hazel knew that a first pelt became the cap you would wear after the successor skinned it, it would also be the pelt that would hand around the waist. Hazel figured, out of the three of them, Percy was bound to earn his first.

"Congratulations." She applauded him.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Percy said, modestly. She hated the fact that Percy was the kind to shy away from pride even though he deserved it for all the things he's done. He would say it wasn't a big deal or that it didn't matter and then he would congratulate Frank or her on what they did which didn't even amount to what he had done. Why can't Percy except other people's congratulations.

"Yes it is!" Lauren looked like she was about to smack the modesty off of his face. "Do you even know how long it took me to earn my first pelt?" Percy shook his head slowly, " It took me three years to train hard enough and to have the courage to kill this wolf that you now see as my pelt." she put the last stitch in and she roughly broke the string with her will over fire sending a bolt of fire through the string onto the wall. Her will over fire made it so that it could burn underwater, so did Percy's. Percy winced when she that. " Sorry Percy, it's just you should never down the pride of other people, especially mine." she was blushing and Hazel and Percy knew it.

"Hazel, you can take the rest of the day off so you can catch up with Percy." she and Percy didn't get a lot of time to talk to each other like her and Frank did but she always tried to make time for him.

Hazel smiled at Kane, " Thank you, Master Kane." she said sweetly and then began to ask and listen to what Percy had to say about what happened. Lauren cut in a few times but that didn't stop Hazel from being amazed, her best friend, who she always thought of as a brother, fought of a polar bear with his bear hands using his power underwater. But she always believed Percy could do anything he put his mind to and someday she wanted to be just like that.

**Hey guys! I know I didn't add Frank but I didn't think I would put him in this chapter but I will try to put him in the next one. Yes to answer your questions, I really like Lauren and Percy being with each other and I know there was a little bit of a spoiler in the poll. I hoped you liked this chapter and if you did show my by Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following. If you didn't, still Review, Favortite, and Follow.**


	20. I'm Bored (AN)

**Hey Guys! Just saying I'm sorry I missed the update for Unexpected Waterfall, I was in Iowa for Junior Olympics ( track, 4 X 800 and the 3000 meters running) seriously if I had beaten one more person I would've been on the Podium ( I wasn't put in the 4 X 8, sadly, I was just an alternate) and unfortunetly, that person was only 10 feet ahead of me, Grrrrr. But I still had fun, ( Shout Out to Fans who went to Adventureland in Iowa on Friday [ 8/01/14] I was there until 10 am to 6 pm so yeah! ) I still had fun but it would've been nice to get a win this season but I totally broke my Personal Record (PR) for my 3000 meters by 20 seconds. Sorry I'm rambling I'm bored and I can't post Unexpected Waterfall until Friday ( for certain reasons ). So if your also bored just PM me about anything, even the weirdest freaking questions you can think of. Oh another note, I really like Lauren being with Percy, I'm sorry, but don't fret there will be Pertemis in this story and Oh, Perione too. PM, Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	21. Love and War

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you enjoy, and remember, Review, Favorite, and Follow. Sorry that I didn't update on Friday I had alot of stuff to do, I had to pet sit and take care of some school stuff and I mean alot of school stuff. I'm doing college stuff in my Advanced History Class, I had to get project supplies for my Advanced ELA (English Class), Had to catch up (because I was absent) in my Advanced Algebra 1 class, Organize things for my Jazz Band Audition, My play Audition, Advanced Science, and my Spanish 1 class, so I have a good excuse for why I haven't been writing. It sucks to be talented sometimes, you have to do so much work.**

**Percy**

"Woah! Woah!Woah!" Percy was trying to surf, on his board he created with ice. 72 days in Camp Atlantis really changed him. He learned how to do use his powers but he was still having trouble air bending but he finally did get the hang of it though.

_Flash Back_

_ "So you want me to climb up all the way up there, " he pointed to a very tall tree that reached the cloud line in the amazon, "and kill that cheetah?" _

_ "It's a puma." Lauren corrected. She smiled at me knowing that I knew already and that I was just joking around._

_ "I bet I can beat you up there!" Percy said racing towards the vines then he add, " Loser has to kiss the winner." He didn't check to see Lauren's reaction but she was blushing profusely. They may not be dating or anything but they have a connection to each other that they knew could only grow stronger._

_ "Well then I can't for you to kiss my ass!" Lauren yelled over at him. She had the advantage of airbending because he still couldn't do it yet. They had pushed him and pushed him in practice to the point of breaking yet he still couldn't and the only way Lauren could think of to get him to airbend is to put him in a dangerous situation but not too dangerous, hee just needs an adrenaline push. _

_ Percy was doing well but it was difficult with the humidity, but luckily he was wearing wearing only some tight black pants they gave him to train in, his polar bear pelt he made himself that hung aroung his waist like a loincloth, and the upper jaw and above of his polar bear. They say when you first earn your pelt that the animal sort of becomes your sacred animal, the animal you can't ever kill again. The animal will choose it's progressor wisely but always getting in a good fight. Percy always wondered, why the polar bear? Why did it choose me? He never had the answer to that question._

_ "Ugh!" he grunted after he slipped a little on some vines and got rope burn, or vine burn._

_ The growth was cover the trees so well that Percy couldn't even tell if the he was climbing the right tree or if he was even climbing upwards._

_ "Ah!" He slipped and fell on his butt. He grunted and continued to climb but this time climbing on the limbs and not the vines, his hands were red and itchy from the vines._

_ "Come on, Perce! You better be ready to pucker up!" taunted Lauren. She loved to tease him in excersises._

_ Percy looked up to his end point and notice that Lauren was sticking her tongue out at him from a limb she was positioned on, he quickly flipped her off and that earned him a blast of fire to one of his vines making the vine break and almost getting Percy burned or falling to the ground that was far beneath them. He began to swing his legs for momentum and continued to, until he got high enough. He realesed and landed on Lauren's limb, he gave her a smirk and then shot flames out of his hands and flung himself toward his Ending B-Point._

_ When he got up to the large tree, he noticed for the first time how high he was and he looked around and admired where he was. He noticed how the clouds kissed the tops of the trees, how vast the jungle was, noting that he couldn't see the ground through the follage._

_ Heat rose through his back as he felt himself get snagged and yanked viciously to the tree top. He felt a stick wetness on his back, familiarizing him with his own blood. He landed roughly on the a limb that was hanging off of the tightly weaved roof of leaves at the top of the tree. He slid, his grey t-shirt hardly protected him from the itching burn that he felt has he slid. He almost fell off but thankfully he before he fell of the the tree, his shirt caught on one of the small branches hanging diagnolly of the edge of the limb. Percy's feet dangled in mid-air, his shirt was ripping. He slowly manuvered himself into ripping his shirt all the way through but grabbing on to the limb. He swung gaining momentum like he previously done, then swinging his lower half onto the limb._

_ He took a look at what had attacked him and what he saw was a black, sleek, puma ready to pounce on him. It was about 7 feet long and it had sharp, green eyes that watched Percy's chest rise and fall due to the altitude and humidity. Percy pulled out Riptide and jumped towards the roof of the tree. His landing ended up with him shoulder rolling into him standing. The puma glared it's sharp fangs at him. _

_ Both glared and bared their teeth at each other, rotating in a circle waiting for the other one to make it's move. Percy hadn't noticed Lauren, hiding under some leaves and limbs waiting for when she needed to help out. _

_ The puma made the first move but Percy sidestepped but the puma took it's second strike fast, too fast for Percy to sidestep out of the way. Fortunetly, Percy's sword stood in the way of the puma's fatal jaws but that didn't stop it from clawing at him wildly to make a mark. The puma clawed him in the upper arm and clawed at his left pec._

_ The puma was pushing Percy back to the edge, Lauren stepped in and stabbed the puma from behind but then one of puma's front limbs slammed into his legs making him slip and loose his footing. He flailed his arms but that didn't stop his inevitable fall._

_ "Percy!" Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs but it was too late. He his plummet to the ground was rough._

_ He used his flames but that only cleared the follage, the humidty was killing of his flames. He felt himself being burned by the back lash of his flames. He tried to manuever himself so he didn't get strangled by loose hanging vines. He lifted his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes from being cut._

_ He saw, through his arms, that he grew closer to the ground then he closed his eyes and focused on the air around him. _

_ 'Come on, come on' he thought impatiently._

_ He opened his eyes on last time to see himself fifty feet off the ground he closed his eyes, thinking this is the end. He took one deep breath in then took what he thought was his final exhale._

_ 'How had he not died yet?' Percy opened eyes to see that there was a small ball of wind keeping him floating. The air he was bending at several leaves and follage swirling around in it. _

_ He looked at his hands, his palms were releasing small spurts of air. Percy then did the stupidest thing he could do at that moment, he turned his hands over to get a closer look at his palms. _

_ He landed straight to face, and the moment pushed him to roll over a few times._

_ "DAMN IT PERCY!" he heard Lauren screamed, then he saw a red face and puffy eyed Lauren angrily stomping his way, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"_

_ Percy gave her a devil like grin, "So you do care about me then, does this mean I get my kiss?" that got him judo flipped and gave him several kicks in his torso and his weakest point._

_ "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Lauren yelled._

**Flashback Over**

Everything had been really awkward with Lauren and him. Ever since he kissed her.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Why do I always find myself here with you?" Lauren grumbled. They were in the infirmary once again._

_ "Well, as I recall most of my injuries were caused by you." Percy recalled, which earned him a punch in the arm._

_ "Ow!" she had smacked his arm that had the cut from the puma._

_ "Oh I'm so sorry." this time she spoke genuinely._

_ "It's ok, I probably deserved anyways." Lauren just finished wrapping the last of his wounds._

_ "Don't say that." she said quietly._

_ Percy stood in front of her look down at her, he took a step foreward and kissed her. She didn't kiss back, when he step back, he was angry at himself and he realized he just might of ruined their friendship._

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he then took of afraid of what she would say._

_**Flashback Over**_

Lauren barely spoke to him but he was the one pushing her away. He didn't want their friendship to end, so he took his few steps back from.

"Use the air around you!" Lauren called over but then she stopped in her tracks. Percy wondered why but then he turned to look at what she was staring at and he almost didn't believe his eyes.

The Argo ll was trying to get through the stait of Gibraltar but for some reason they couldn't get through. He thought he wouldn't see the Argo in a little less than a year from now. He realized that Jason was on there thinking Frank, Hazel, and himself were dead.

"What's going on?" Percy asked Lauren.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to go over there to help them. They have to finish this quest."

"I guess so but we shouldn't go straight in there. You go get Frank and Hazel just in case things get ugly." Lauren nodded decended into the water for less than a second then came out with a confused looking Frank and befrazzled looking Hazel. "Lauren, there a small beach by the cliffs, if we get there, we can hide on the cliffs to see what's going on." When they got over there to the beach, Percy thought that maybe what was up there might be very powerful, "Hazel, I need you to get Kane and Kaede, we may need them for back up."

Hazel and Frank had really grown since they started at Camp Atlantis. Hazel was taller, stronger, and was almost as good as Kane at mist manipulating, her hair had grown a bit with it's natural curly brown glow. Frank was taught well with Kaede because not only was he able to turn into animals he was able to turn into people he knew very well, he still couldn't do some of his friends or complete strangers but he was getting good at shape shifting, he grew to be about 6'5 and his dark hair was still in it's army style but he had grown a lot of muscle, Percy doubted that Frank had even 1% fat on him at all.

Percy, Lauren, and Frank began to climb quietly up the large rock steeple.

**Jason**

It had only been about 5 hours since Percy, Hazel, and Frank disappeared into the sea. Jason couldn't hide the tears in his eyes but he couldn't be has bad as Artemis, she didn't show any emotion except for sadness at times. She hadn't come out of her room yet, the hunters tried to comfort her but they weren't much help because they were grieving themselves.

"Hey." Annabeth said sitting next to him in the mess hall. They hadn't really spoken much since their kiss but it was evident that there was some sexual tension still there. He needed to admit that he liked her and that he wanted to be more than friends but he still felt guilty because of what he'd done to Piper.

"Hello, how are you holding up? What is it like up top?" Jason asked in a raspy voice full of sadness.

"We will be reaching the strait of Gibraltar in 7 hours so be prepared, but I'm holding up okay. How are you? You and Percy were like brothers right it has to be worse for you." Jason loved that Annabeth was always brutally honest, even if it hurt more.

"I don't know if he is alive or dead, I don't know if I should mourn, I'm just... I geuss confused." Jason replied softly. Jason felt as if Percy was still out there somewhere, he knew Percy could swim, so there was no way he could've drowned.

7 hours later, their ship sailed towards the Strait of Gibralter, it was in sight and they were closing in. Jason didn't know this until, Leo's voice rang out on the speakers of the Argo II, " Ladies and Gentleman of this fancy establishment of the Argo II, I would like to announce that we are nearing the Strait of Gibatter," his g was came out as gib instead of jib, Jason soon heard Annabeth correct him over the speakers, " Leo it's the Strait of Gibralter, Ji-bral-tar." "Oh, sorry everyone, I mean the Strait of Gibraltar." Jason could tell Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes to Leo's stupidty and that made him grin.

Soon Annabeth, came below deck and into the mess hall again where Jason was finished eating his hawiain pizza. "We need you on deck, there is something from the cliffs blocking our passage."

Jason followed Annabeth top deck where Artemis and Zoe awaited. "Zoe and Artemis will be our back up if we have any problems." Artemis turned to Jason and nodded. Her face was red and puff because of fallen tears and Zoe looked very depressed unable to show emotion.

"So we will climb up that cliff right where the problem seems to be coming from. Ok?" Annabeth explained

Jason held on to Annabeth at the waist and flew her over by the small beach that surrounded the cliff, there seemed to be ledges where Jason could hop/fly to while carrying Annabeth and that's exactly what he did.

When they reached the top, a man with tan skin and dark hair with electric blue eyes was sitting on a rock. He was very musclular man, he only wore a brown tunic and some lighter brown pants. He clearly was not from this time period.

"Heracles, god of passages, why do you stop us?" ask Annabeth nicely.

"Well, you must pay you debt of 10,000 dracmas, then I will let you through my Strait."

"But, Heracles we do not have the money to pay this debt, we are on a mission to help save olympus and we have to get to Italy."

"Lies, lies are all I hear from the people that try to get through my passage!" and with that he flung Jason and Annabeth towards the Argo II, luckily, Jason used his powers of Jupiter to give them a softly landing.

Annabeth nodded over to Artemis and Zoe and they headed off to take care of Heracles.

**Percy**

They climbed and climbed but stopped on a ledge right before the top of the cliff. "Wait here, if I don't come back in 5 minutes then Lauren come after me, if I don't come back after 15 minutes, you have to get up there Frank." they both nodded and Percy climbed his way to the very top.

Percy climbed to the top, using his elbows to pull himself up. When he made it there he saw a tan skinned man with dark curly hair wearing a brown tunic with a little bit lighter pants standing looking at the Argo II. The man seemed angered but Percy knew who he was, Heracles.

"Why are you stopping the ship Heracles?" Percy asked as nicely as he could.

"Your friends can't pay my debt, Perseus." Heracles turned to look at him with a smirk on his smug face. "But you can earn the right to sail through if you defeat me in battle."

Percy grinned, he knew he could take down Heracles easily. Percy then sent a wave of fire towards Heracles but he sidestepped out of the way. Once Percy saw this he quickly drew Riptide and Heracles also pulled out a sword and a shield.

It had been 6 minutes of clashing between them and Lauren started to climb but before she got there, Heracles started to use his lightning abilities on Percy to make him stronger. Percy was jumping out of the way every which way, he tried sending flames in Heracles' direction but they kept getting block by his shield.

Percy was beginning to sweat, and that sucked because he had a black beard and a head of curly hair that would never reach his shoulders that had little cow licks at the end of each curly lock. Percy was shirtless and was only wearing his tight black pants and his polar bear loin cloth pelt that hung at his waist.

Percy tried to shift the rocks that were at Heracles' feet but his feet were off the ground by an inch. Lauren had finally climbed up there and stood and stared at Heracles. Heracles noticed her and an angry and sadden expression hung on his face. "Kyla?" it sounded more like an order rather than a question. Heracles scrunched his face in anger and shot a lightning bolt towards who Percy now knew as Kyla, Percy jumped in front of her but he couldn't block it and soon he was blasted into the air far out to see.

"PERCY!" Kyla cried then she turned to Heracles, "Father, it is time for you to meet Hades once again." by this time Kaede, Hazel, and Kane were up at the top cliff but Frank was still on the ledge, they backed away a soon as they saw the angered look on Kyla's face. Suddenly she was off the grounded the tides were crashing hard against the cliff, the sky started to darken, the ground started to rumble and Kyla's eyes were the color of lightning and glowing. "You killed him you basterd, you killed him." lightning shot from her hands into Heracles and continued to strike him.

"Ky!" two familiar voices cried, Zoe and Artemis. Kyla let go after they said her name she fell to the ground and looked at the charred, inchor, covered remains of her father.

"Hello Aunt Artemis and Aunt Zoe." Kyla said softly, tears in her eyes.

**How did you like that? I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had alot of computer problems, plus a bunch of school work. But if want me to right a one shot or a story for your favorite ship don't be afraid to message me. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow. Love Ya! :D**


End file.
